BondedPair: Fake Prophecy
by miki230
Summary: Voldie learns that the prophecys a fake and aims to right the wrongs he has done Harry. Harry is being abused and is saved by Voldie. Now the pair are mates and have vowed to destroy AD! LV/HP Slash. Mpreg Read and Review! DarkHarry OOCVoldie! ronbashing
1. loved at last

** Harry Potter**

** Summary:Voldemort finds out that Dumbledore faked the prophecy and feels guilty for what he has done to Harry.**

**What will he do when he finds out that Harry is in even worse condition then anyone thought!**

**Warning! Evil Dunbledore and Ron! Angsty Harry and child abuse! Rated M for abuse, atemptted suicide and later lemons!!!**

**MPreg people!! Harry and Remus!!**

**Pairings: Voldie x Harry, Hermione x Draco and Sirius x Remus!!! **

**This is Yaoi! Don't like don't read!! I will try not to spoil anything and If I do I will leave a warning up here!! I do not own Harry Potter! I only own my plot!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

"You must be joking! The prophecy is a fake!!??" The dark Lord yelled viciously at Lucius Malfoy. "Yes my lord. Albus set you up so that you and the boy, Potter, would kill each other and he could rule without any one to stop him." Malfoy answered in a grave tone. "Then you are trying to tell me that I have been destroying a childs life because of of lie!? I killed his parents and you want me to believe that it didn't have to happen!" Voldemort was angry but more than that the Dark Lord was sad. Sad that he had hurt a boy who had nothing to do with this war between himself and Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes my Lord, that is what we have been trying to tell you! Now I suggest you make hast and fetch Potter! I overheard the Headmaster talking about the boys home life and it is not the spoiled rich kid we had believed! I am not sure how bad but he is being gravely abused there as we speak!" Came the voice of Severous Snape. "WHAT!! We must save him!" with that the Dark Lord apparated to 4 privit drive in hopes of explianing to Harry Potter what he himself had just found out.

**Harry's PoV**

"BOY!!" 'No, No, NO! he can't be drunk again! Just not again! I barely escaped with my virginity last time, how can I get away this time!' I thought hoplessly. Vernon, my uncle, was stomping threw-out the house in search of me. I can hear Aunt Petunia trying to stop him. The abuse has been getting worse and worse but she has gotten nicer since he almost raped me. Even Dudley has taken to helping me to bandage my injuries.

Why did the Headmaster send me back! I had already told him how bad it was! BAM! "Found you BOY!" my uncle laughed as I tried to pull myself further into the corner of the closet that I had been hiding in. I started to cry and shake. I didn't think I would escape this time. "AHG!" I cryed out as he ripped me up by the hair. Before I could try to escape he crushed his lips against mine. I wanted to scream in disgust. Vernon pulled away and drug me over to the bed in the room. He threw me down and climbed over me before I could even sit up. Pining my arms over my head, he started to rip at my clothes.

When he had my shirt off he started to pull at my pants. "No, please NO!" I begged him but he just smiled. "Now Now, freak, be a good slut or I will make this even worse." He kissed me again. He pulled away though when my aunt slamed the door open. She shook her head before calling over her shoulder, "In here, Hurry!" Vernon had just turned back to me and I couldn't se past him. Just as he undid the zipper on his own pants in prep to rape me he was flung against the wall by an unseen force. I scrambled up, clutching what was left of my clothes to me. I was shaking and crying but I didn't care who saw, I was to afraid. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around me.

I started to struggle before realizing that these were not the arms of my uncle. These arms were thin and strong and the chest pressed against my side cover in fine muscle. I looked up carefully and saw one thing I never imagined would be my savior. Vodemort. His red eyes were watching me with a mix of anger, guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry." was all I heard before I let shock and fear send me into a restless sleep in the arms of my supposed enemy.

**Vodemort's PoV**

I looked into the emerakd gaze before the pale eyelids hid them from view. How could this be the supposed Golden Boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived? No this child was nothing but a broken shell of one of Albus's puppets! I looked over to where the childs uncle still lay. I could only sneer in disgust at horrible Muggle. "Is he going to be okay?" I heard the woman who had helped me find him ask. I turned and saw her and her child watching Harry as he slept quietly in my arms. "Yes, he will be fine. I do suggest though that you and your boy get out of here before the man awakens." I told them. I could tell the woman seemed to care ever so slightly for the boy and I held no animosity for them. "Before you go I want to give him something." She left before coming back with a small box in her hands. "This was something that was found and the rubble of his home. I think it was his parents." she opened the box to reveal two arm bands.

One was a silver and black snake curled up with a line of green running along its side. The other was a silver lily with the stem curled around a band of red. Inside the box was a slightly burned letter. "Is that the original box?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled out the letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then James and I have died and left you all alone. If that is so than I am very sorry But I have a very important message! When you were born we took you to a seer who would tell us who tell us who your soul-mate would be. The bands were made during this as the embodiment of who it would be. The green one will be for him and the red for you. Your soul-mate is VOLDEMORT!! Now don't be scared my dear boy! James and I have a warning though, Beware of Albus! He is not the good guy my love! He wants to keep you two apart so that it will be easy to destory you! If you...I'm sorry I am saying to much. The only thing I can say is I hope that the two of you can look past each others wrongs and focus on what is good and pure about the two of you. James wants to say something now..._

_My son! I want you to know that no matter what you do we will always love you and I will always be proud of you! Now, since I am sure Vodemort will some how see this letter, If you hurt my son I swear to god I will come back from the dead and kill you myself! Make him happy because we already know what he will have to go through just to know all this! Now Tom, Harry, I don't blame you Tom and I don't want you to either Harry! Sorry but we have to go now, Baby you is crying. HEHEHE now tell me that ain't wierd! _

_Good-bye Son_

_Love Lily and James Potter_

_October 31_

I smiled at the letter before folding it up again and placed it in the box along with the braclets. "Bonding braclets is it...well, I guess we will see what he think in the morning.' With that I left with Harry and the box while his aunt and cousin went the other way. When I was out of sight and away from the wards I disapparated back to the Riddle manor. Snape and Malfoy met me inside along with the others of the inner circle. "Hah, My Lord you have captured Potter, will you let me kill him!" Bellatirx asked with an insane glint in her eyes. "No! This child has been hurt enough!

I will fill you all in later but this boy is not to be harmed in the least! If any of you even think it I will personally kill you!" with that I headed up to my rooms with Snape and Malfoy following.

**General PoV**

"Snape, can you see if he has any injuries that are life threatening?" Vodemort asked worriedly. "I can't tell, he has Galmors on." Snape waved his hand and slowly dissolved the glamors. What they saw had Vodemort seeing red. Harry's body was covered in injuries. Freak was carved into his arm and a cross burned onto his chest, there were burns, cuts and bruises decorating every inch of his body as well. Snape growled and headed to his lab while Malfoy got to work on healing the worst of the injuries. Snape came back after a few minutes and pressed 3 bottles in to Voldemorts hands.

"The green on is for his burns, the blue one for the cuts and scares and the black one is for pain." Snape took one last look at Harry and cast

spell before leaving the room. Malfoy sighed before smiling at the Dark Lord. "Sir, that charm will fix his eyes and the potions will certainly help. I think you should rest. It will not be easy to explain all this to him." Malfoy then left as well, closing the door behind him.

Vodermort sighed and placed the bottles on the night stand before conjuring a large red plushy chair. Harry started to turn in his sleep and cry so Voldemort reached for his hand and murmured nonsense to the boy who calmed and fell back into a dreamless sleep. Voldemort fell asleep like that, holding the hand of the boy who lived and actually thinking that it might be a good thing they are mates because he wanted to protect this broken boy for as long as he could.

**Harry's PoV**

'Where am I?" I wondered because that was definetly _not_ my roof! The paint was silver with black trim. Suddenly everything hit me at once! I was almost raped by my uncle and then I was saved by...Voldemort!! I bolted up and noticed a weight on my hand. I turned and saw in a chair next to the bed. In said chair was Vodemort, he was asleep with his head on the edge of the bed and holding my hand. He had bags under his eyes as though he had stayed up the hole night. I was worried and did not want to wake him so I tried to pull away from him but instead he started to move. "Hmm..." he sat up and streatched, pulling me as well because he had yet to release me! He blinked twice before noticing me and quickly jumping up only to wrap me in a hug!

"Harry! I thought you were dead!" I pushed away and managed to force him off of me before climbing over to the corner of the bed and pressing myself against the head-board. "Why didn't you kill me?" I asked softly, not looking him in the eye. He sighed, "Because my boy, I found out that we are not enemies as we have let Albus lead us to believe. He has lied to you and me about the prophecy. It was fake, there never was one to begin with! I never would have hurt you if I had known then what I know now but I cannot change what has been done. The only thing I can do would be to try and make it up to you by helping in any way I can."

He sighed again. "You don't have to help me. I am used to this, the only thing that might help would be if you were to kill me. I already know that Headmaster was pulling the strings but there is nothing I can do. Please, kill me!" I crawled over to him and begged that he end it for me. I no longer had the will to live! All I wanted was to die! Vodemort shook his head, "I'm sorry, that is the one thing I refuse to do." he whispered softly.

"Why!? It's simple just use the _Avada kedavra_ curse and end it! Then there will be no one to stand in your way!" he pleaded. Voldemort growled.

"How can I kill my mate you stupid boy! Just because Albuse and I caused your life to be fucked up doesn't mean you should give up! Try living here! Just try to live!?" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me before turning away and reaching into his cloak. "Here." he pressed a small box into my hands. "Read the letter inside and tell me what you think of it." I opened the box and found the twin bands. Inside was also a letter. I removed the letter and started to read. "A mate? Bonding-bracletes? I don't under stand any of this! What does Mum mean with the 'Albus is the enemy?" I asked him. I was sobbing and the letter was just to much.

"It means that we are supposed to be together instead of fighting! it means the we are much more powerful then originally led to believe! If we were to work together then you and I could easily defeat Albus!" Voldermort hugged me again before turning serious. "If you say yes then we will forever be together. I will love you for as long as I shall live and you would have to be the same. This mating thing is like marriage except when I say forever I mean that once we put the bands on we will only love each other and there ids no way out of it. Do you understand and will you go through with it?" Voldermort wouldn't look me in the eye. it was as though he were afraid of my rejection.

I realized then that even if I could have said no I would still have answered the same as I would now. "Yes, I will be bound to you. Just promise me that I get to be there when you kill Albus!" with that I placed the red and silver band on my wrist. Voldermort chukled before doing the same. As soon as the twin bands were in place I felt something warm crawl acrose my skin.

**General PoV**

Harry looked up to see Voldermort sigh with his eyes closed and the most contented smile ever seen grace his features before looking back at Harry. "You will be there because nobody hurts my Mate!" he said in way of the promise. Before Harry could even thank him Voldermort hugged the smaller boy and crashed there lips together. Instead of fighting as he had with his Uncle, Harry melted into the kiss. When the lack of air made itself known Vodermort pulled back slowly only to move to Harry's neck.

He bit down hard before soothing the abused flesh with his tongue. When he pulled back a large red mark was present. With a satisfied growl He pulled Harry up along side him and moved to the middle of the room. There he assessed Harry before grunting in disapproval at the boys tattered clothing. "Steny!" He called loudly. A house elf appeared with a pop. "Master called for Steny?" he asked. "Yes can you gather my inner circle in the meeting room and then bring Lucius and Severus here?" he asked the small elf. "Yes Master, Steny do that Master!" The elf disappeared and Voldermort turned his crimson eyes back to Harry.

"Now, what you need are some good clothes!" Pulling one of the silver silk top sheets of the bed, he transfigured it in to a shirt and handed it to Harry. "Now a pair of pants and a cloak!" He looked around the room before settling on the apolstry of a leather couch. He transfigured the black leather into pants with laces up the side like sneakers. The laces were silver. Voldermort then pulled the curtains down and transfigured a cloak out of the black velvet. When he was done he sent Harry into the bathroom to change so that he could then resize them to fit the thin boy.

Harry stepped out with the cloak about 5 sizes to big and the shirt not much better. The pants only needed to be one size smaller and then he was set to go. Just before the two left Voldermort's room, Harry grabbed his hand. Voldermort could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to know why Voldermort had not forced the consumation of the bonding then and there. This earned Harry a laugh and a pat on the head from the dark lord. "I will not force you and I will not hurt you. I will wait till you come to me of your own choice." with that the two prepared to leave.

The ran into Lucius and Severus on the way to the meeting. After Voldermort explained a few thing to them they just turned to Harry and patted his head and gave him a quick hug before heading back to the meeting room to await the pair. What Voldermort convinently neglected to mention was the bonding-bands that he and Harry now sported. Harry gave him a knowing smirk before alowing himself to be led into the meeting by HIS Dark Lord.

When they entered the room everyone went silent. Voldermort walked briskly over to his thrown chair with Harry in tow. When he sat he seemed to notice something before smirking at Harry before pulling the smaller boy onto his lap so that his feet were over one arm of the thrown and his back press against the other. He sqeaked in protest but quieted quickly when he caught sight of Draco Malfoy who was standing in a darker corner of the room. Surprisingly instead of glaring or sneering at Harry as he usually did, he was SMILING!! Harry looked closer and saw Lucius was whispering something to him. Harry realized that he must be explaing what he had heard from Voldermort.

"Draco, come over here." Voldermort said when he noticed where Harry was looking. Draco stepped forward and bowed his head to his lord before looking at Harry. "Potter, it's nice to see you have joined the dark side." he said, still grining. Harry looked from him to Voldermort and back again before extending a hand to shake with Draco. As he extended his arm the bracelet glinted in the dim light of the room. Draco took a sharp intake of breath before grabbing Harry's wrist. After examining it for a few seconds he smiled and looked at the Dark Lord. "So this is what is going on! My Lord and the Golden Boy are a Bound Pair!" he Hugged Harry before returning to the side of his shocked Father to give him a happy hug as well.

"I-Is that true, My Lord?" one of the Death eaters asked. Voldermort smiled and every one but Harry, Draco, Lucius and Severus shuddered. "Why yes, yes it is true. We are a bound pair but we will leave that for later! As you all know, this is Harry Potter. You might as well start calling him Prince or Queen or something like that because he will be my love for all eternity. The bond will be consumated as soon as he is ready but he is young so it can wait. The main marking has been completed though so it is official. There is no way to reverse this, not that I wish to anyway!" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and gave congrates although only Draco, Lucius and Severus looked sincer about it.

"Now, Harry has joined us because it has been found that Albus faked the prophecy to get rid of the two main threats to himself. Harry and I were falsely put against each other and forced to fight without knowing that we were mates. Now that we know this it is also a fact that a bonded pair is much stronger then an unbonded one. together and with all of yous help we can finally win this! Sadly we must wait for the proper time to strike. For that time to come we will need more then 1 person on our side onside hogwarts." Before he could continue Harry interrupted. "I think I know a few people who would be willing to help out if you can give me one thing in return." he started looking around at everyone and stopping to stare at Voldermort.

"Whatever you want love." Harry smiled. "Then I am going to need to revive my godfather. With Sirius on our side we can get Remus who is coming back this year as the dada teacher. Once we have him I can also get the twins who I am certain are only on the side of good because I was and Hermione should be willing to tag along. Also Bill Weasley is supposed to co-teach the care of magical creatures with Hagrid. He will also be on our side in all likely hood." Harry nodded to himself after that bafore being patted on the head by Draco. "Are you sure you aren't a slythryn?" he asked with a smirk. Harry smiled back.

"Actually I was supposed to be but I argued the hat out of it." the stunned silence was clearly audible after that until the Dark Lord started laughing. "I always thought it strange that you could be the way you are and still be placed in gryffindor. Now as far as the revival of your godfather goes. He was never dead." he answered. Harry looked at him in shock. "What do you mean not dead!" Harry asked in shock and slight anger that he didn't hear about this earlier. "Well the veil was false so I just kinda knocked some air back into his lungs and he revived. At first he was angry but I explained what I really wanted and not what Albus has you all believing. After that he came around and since he was informed yesterday he should be here any..." Voldermort was interrupted when a large black dog burst into the room. Mid run it turned into a man an launched himself at Harry, effectively dislodging him from Voldermorts lap.

"Siri! You really are alive!" Harry exclaimed while hugging the older man who had tumbled onto his back with Harry on top of him. As soon as Sirius could se straight he jumped to his feet and hugged Harry back. "Yep and it's good to be alve now that I know the truth! Now what was that I heard through the door about you two being bound mates! Well I have to say its about bloody time. I was there that day at the seer and I have been waitung 16 freaking years for this day!" With that he hugged Harry again and then walked over to the Dark lord. When he was standing in front of him he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him to eye level. Wands were leveled at him from all directions but Sirius ignored them. "If i find out that you hurt him in any way shape or form, you are going to truely wish you were dead. I can't kill you 'cause that hurt Harry, that don't mean I can't beat the ever love crap out of you.' Sirius growled out in Voldermorts face.

"Yes, i can assure you that he will be kept unharmed though I can't promise he will ever walk straight again." He answered completely serious. Harry turned bright red and everyone in the room started to laugh at the thought of the great Harry Potter with a limp because he got screwed through the mattress!. Sirius grinned and released the Lord and turned to Harry again. "Now you should go hang with Draco while we get it all set up for you to safely go back to school. I will take care of Remus but You are going to have to get the twins, Hermione and Bill. Once we have them then we are set. After that then by next year we should be able to launch a full fledge attack!" They all cheered for that and Draco led Harry away after nodding to The Dark lord.

"So we only have 4 more days before we have to go back to Hogwarts. Are you going to be okay. I mean we will intercept the owl and go shopping tomorrow but I am a little worried about how you are going to act I mean I never acctually hated you and so well I guess I just want to be able to still be friends." Draco was nervous but he was trying his damndest to be nice and Harry was definetly giving him brownie points for that one! "Yeah Drack we can stay friends I mean I plan on telling my friends but I will use the _**fidelius **_charm so that if they don't agree they cn't go telling Dumbledore!" Harry explained. "I also want to tell them that i am gay but I not sure how they will react to that one though." Before Draco could say more a brown owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. They untied the letter just as another came and landed on Draco. After retrieving the letters they read what would be needed for this years classes and what they had passed to take as there classes.

Harry's O.W.L grades showed how much stress he had been under this last year.

He sighed his classes would be Potions, Herboligy, Transfiguration and Care of Magical creatures 101. The nice thing was that most of his classes were with Draco so he wouldn't seem so bothered by it all. The pair parted ways at their rooms and said goodnight. Harry wrote up a list of the names of people he missed that might join the cause. When he was done he lay down and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow he noticed when Voldermort climbed in beside him but did not say anything because he was just to tired.

* * *

**Ok! That ends chapter one! I hope you all liked and I would really love it if you left a review to let me know if I should change anything! I will get back to my other stories when I can access them. My trial period ran out and I useing word pad instead!**


	2. next morning

** Bonded Pair chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!! I do own this plot though!!! **

**Mpreg! Future Lemons and Abuse, death and atempted suicide!!**

**Read and Review! Enjoy and please tell me if you think this is going anywhere because this is my first time doing angst and I do not know much on the subject. Harry is 16 by the way and I guess Voldermort is like in his 20's or early 30's. Yes this has underage but you know it's not like I am supportive of that it's just that it suits this story better!**

**I am not very good at remembering the names of places so I will propably not use them or make them up. The same goes for minor characters. If you want me to change that then just tell me the name of the character or place and I will change it to have the name instead of a fake.**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry awoke only to see a pale chest pressed against his face. He stared for a few minutes before deciding Voldermort was still asleep and gently ran his hand over the smooth skin. He stopped suddenly when he heard a soft chuckle come from his mate. "If you keep that up I won't be able to stop myself from jumping your bones here and now." Harry looked up sheepishly into crimson orbs that were stareing down at him filled with lust and love. Harry sat up and ran his hands over Voldermort's face. "Why is it that I already feel such love and tenderness for you when I dislike people and phsycal touch?" I asked him, running my fingures through his black tresses.

"Because my dear, Mates will always love each other no matter what quirks there are." Voldermort then kissed his hand as it moved over his face again. "Now as for what you should call me, you can call me Tom. I know I hate it when Albus says it but that is just because he makes it sound like some sort of curse. Also we are to take you shopping for your supplies along with Draco. I will be going with you since nobody knows what I actually look like." Harry chuckled before frowning, "What if we run into Ron and Hermione?" he asked even though his mind was starting to go blank as Voldermort started to rub the dip in his back. "Do not worry, no harm shall come to my mate." He kissed Harry again before pulling the boy up and off the bed. You go take a shower and I shall go see if I can't find you something to wear out of Draco's things." with that Voldermort left the room while Harry wondered off to get him some clothes.

When Voldermort came back, Harry was sitting on the bed in nothing but a towel. Voldermort stopped dead unable to look away from the pale skin and emerald gaze that held him in place. Harry smirked, "Tom, you shouldn't stare at people." he said as he walked up to grab his new clothes. The outfit consisted of a black long sleeve tee and tight black pants that just barely fit along with the black velvet cloak Harry felt like some kind of muggle goth. Voldermort laughed at that. "No Harry you just look like you have definitely turned to the dark side." with that he took Harry's hand and led him out the door and down to the waiting area on the ground floor. Draco and his father were waiting for them.

"You two sure took your time. What did you guys decide to tie the knot already?" Draco teased. Even Lucius had to caugh to cover the laugh at the blush that stained Harry's cheeks. "N-No! We were just getting r-ready!" He stuttered indignantly. Voldermort chuckled and grabbed a hand full of floo powder. "Diagon Ally!" He declared before pulling Harry through. A few minutes behind them, Draco and his father stepped foward. "Okay we need to get you guys your books and Harry's clothes. Then we can get you guys some lunch and head back before anyone knows we were gone!" Voldermort said and patted Harry's head. Harry glared at him. "Why is everyone patting me on the head!?" he asked feeling slightly annoyed. "Because your cute, know come on!" Draco said before dragging his father and Harry towards a book shop, Voldermort trailing behind to watch his mates antics.

After getting their books Draco turned to his dad and Harry. "Since you are going to want some muggle clothes as well do you want me and Father to get your robes while my lord and you go and get the muggle clothes?" He asked. Draco was a little worried. He had seen Ron and didn't want Harry to get into any trouble. Harry looked at him knowingly. "I know that you saw Ron but don't worry, if we are meant to argue today than we will." With that he headed to the dressing store. Inside though just happened to be the Weasley's plus one Granger. The large family turned when they heard the bells ring on the door. "Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry just smiled. "What are you doing with the Malfoy's?" Ron spat and glared at Draco. "I can hang out with whom ever I want Ronald and I happen to have found that they are not half bad company." Harry said before turning back to Voldermort. "Tom what colors do you think I should go with?" Harry asked in an overly sweet voice. Voldermort smirked. "Green to match your eyes love, and black to go with your hair. You could probably through in some red to. It would probably give your skin some color." he said while running his hand down Harry's back sensuously. Ron snorted. "Oh so you are gay and you got yourself a boyfriend. What did you do during the summer, whore yourself around?" he asked haughtily. Voldermort rounded on him with a snarl but befor ehe could even yell at him Bill wacked him in the back of the head, the twins pulled on his ears while laughing at the face he made and Hermione wacked him in the arm.

"Leave him alone, he is your friend though I am starting to wonder about that. If he wants to hang woth the Malfoy's then he can and if he finally found love then more power to him! After all he has been through it is only right that he find something to be happy about!" Bill told him before turning to Harry. "Sorry about that Harry, Ron can be such a git! I wanted to let you know though that even if I am a friend, dont't expect to have it easy in the magical creatures class!" with that the Weasley's and Hermione left. Harry turned to Voldermort, Draco and Lucius. "Well that went better than I thought it would! Looks like I am right though. Those four are totally with us!" he then turned to the sales person who had come over to ask if they needed help. "Hello! I am going to need black robes, size six for Hogwarts one in velvet, one in silk, one in cotton and 1 in wool. The silk and velvet should be dress robes and the others school robes." the woman smiled and took his measurements. When she was done Draco told them he would meet then at the leaky caldron and that they should head over to muggle London.

Harry agreed and took Voldermorts hand and the two lovers aparated away to an ally way in London. Once there Harry removed his cloak and shrunk it before slipping it into his pocket. Voldermort did the same and the pair headed out into the London mall. They went from shop to shop buying pants, shirts, shoes and other necassary muggle items as they came to them. When they left they each had many shrunken muggle items in their pockets. Harry yawned, "I'm sleepy, can we go meet with Draco and then go home?" Harry asked his lover. Voldermort smiled and pulled his young lover to him. "Yes, my dear that sounds wonderful." With that they disaparated back to the Leaky Caldron to meet with their friends.

The sight that greeted them was an interesting one to say the least. Draco was holding onto Hermione as the two were laughing so hard they could no longer stand. The twins were casting diffirent spells at Ron whos hair and skin was currently pink, green, purple and blue. Their parents were screaming at them to stop but Lucius had cast a silencing spell on them. When Draco saw them he grabbed Harry while Hermione had to be caught by Voldermort before she could fall to the floor. "What in bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked of his convulsing friends.

"G-Granger here walked in with the, the Weasle and he...he saw...m-me and dad and decided to try and egg us on..." Draco had to take a breath because of all the laughing. "Well he was insulting us but we didn't react so he made a dig at you two so we told him maybe he was so upset because he was gay to..." Draco dissolved into a fit of giggles again so Hermione cleared her throat and took over the telling. "Well Ronald there said that he was absolutely straight and grabbed me and kissed me on the mouth." Hermione made face as though she nad just kissed slug which is probably what it felt like, Harry thought.

"So anyway, Draco flung him away and started to yell at him but Ronalds parents started saying that he had attacked their son and that he was a death eater and should be sent to Azkaban and wanted Old Tom to kick him out. Well Tom said that Draco was justified and then Bill stood up for him to so Ron tried to fight back saying that since Draco loves his hair so damn much he would change it. Before he could cast the spell though the twins satrted tossing the same spell at him and now we have a rainbow Ron!" she finished by throwing her arms out towards Ron just as Fred added the last color and George yelled out, "Are you sure your not gay Ronykins? You sure look like a rainbow boy!" They then came over to Harry, Draco, Hermione and Voldermort. "Hey Harry introduce us to _Tom_!" They said in unison. Harry blinked before smiling sheepishly at them. He had caught the stressing on the name Tom and knew that it meant fred and George knew who he was really dating. Hermione just smiled before nodding and looking at Draco. Harry realized that some how durring all of this Draco had told at least the twins if not Hermione but it seemed Hermione was just trying to tell him that she maybe had a little more respect for Draco malfoy.

Harry nodded before turning back to his friends. it was then that he noticed that everyone in the bar was looking at him. He blushed crimson before focusing on Voldermort who just nodded that Harry should go ahead. "This is my boyfriend, his name is Tom and I would appreciate if you guys did not judge me or him until you get to know him.' He said, giving a pointed look at Ron. After that the group of now 8 ate a happy lunch before parting there seperate ways so that Harry and Voldermort could go get some of the sleep Harry wanted so badly. Draco said he would come see Harry later and Lucius said he would make sure to be on time for the meeting that night. Voldermort and Harry left after giving orders to have a Queens throne built for Harry. Harry left color prefrences for the man to make his job easier and then headed to the Riddle Manor for bed.

* * *

Harry awoke 3 hours later to knocking on the door to his and Voldermorts room. He heard the door open and could hear Voldermort speaking to someone. Harry sighed and sat up to see who was there. "Yes I will be there in a moment, let me just wake my mate." Harry heard Voldermort say to the unknown visiter. "Already up." he mummbled as he entered the front room. Voldermort turned and saw the most amazing sight he could ever see. Harry was standing there in just one of Voldermorts button ups that was much to big on hair was just as unrully as it was durring the day and he had sleep lines on his face. When Harry yawned and rubbed his eye with his fist like a little Voldermort thought he would pass out from blood loss as it all started to pool a little lower in his body.

It was then that he heard a throat clear and turned back to see Lucius and Severous standing at his door. "Ah yes as I said. When Harry is ready we will come down to the meeting." With that Voldermort closed the door in the faces of the gaping men who thought their Lord had Deflowered the Golden-Boy of the wizarding world. Harry smiled when his love wrapped him in a hug. "You know, I think you are doing this on perpuse." Voldermort stated with a smirk. Harry looked up at him with wide overly innocent emerald eyes. "What am I doing?" he asked before giving a smirk of his own, Voldermort watched in shock as his little minx deftly menuvered out of his grasp before walking suductivly across the room and ducked into the bathroom. Voldermort groaned when he heard the lock snick on the door. Damn, his mate was temptation in its purest form!

An hour later found the pair in the meeting hall along with all of the death eaters to annouce Harry's new found alliance with the Dark Lord. Harry was seated on a throne made of ebony with rubys and saphires and emeralds adorning it. The entire group except the inner circle had at first srgued that this was not a bright idea and that Harry should be killed now while they had him. One idiot had even tried to kill him after the annoucement but the entire inner circle jumped to his defense and killed the moron that had attacked. Voldermort had been angered though so he ripped up his and Harry's sleeves so that the bands shone in the candle light.

"You should all be able to tell what these are, yes? Good, these are bonding bracelets and mean that Harry and I can never kill each other so if you try to kill my mate then I will be forced to kill you!" Harry just turned and looked at everyone before sighing. "You guys will not believe me even with this will you? Okay then, I will give you proof." Harry had been taking the potions that Severous was giving him but the burns and scars would still take a long time to heal. Harry stood up and stripped off his cloak which was quickly followed by his shirt. The death eater gasped at what they saw. Harry's chest and back was covered in burns and scars. If you looked carefully you would notice that the scars made up the words:Freak, Slut and Demon. "You want to know how I got these? Fine then I will tell you. My muggle Uncle did this and every year after Hogwarts I would beg Dumbledore not to send me back and every year he would tell me that it was for my own good."

"Now you all want to know how I got here? Well my Uncle was about to rape me two days ago and I couldn't get away when Tom here rescued me. Yes Tom, not Dumbledore or the order of the pheonix but Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. My mate and love and your Dark Lord saved me from being raped after finding out that that fucking prophecy was a bloody fake!" Harry was panting and had not noticed the tears that streamed down his face until Voldermort wrapped him in a hug. "Shh my love, everything will be just fine. No one will hurt you here and they will be punished for the crime of harming my mate. Now all we wanted to do today was introduce Harry who will now be known as your Queen and to assign roles to protect my Queen. Lucius, you are going in as the assistant DADA teacher, Draco you are to stay with Harry when ever you can and Severous, you are to help Harry when ever he needs protection. That is all!" the meeting was dissolved and the couple dissapeared back into there rooms.

The next two days went by quickly and the next morning found Harry and Draco on the new battlefield and no where near as defensless as Dumbledore would like to believe!

* * *

**Well, that's that! Next Chapter will be out as soon as possible!!! **

**Please Review!!! Thank you!!!!**


	3. return to Hogwarts

**A/N: I am sorry to all about the spelling errors but I am 15 and have been bad at spelling for a long time. I am using a program that does not have a Spell checker on it! If you know a Beta or are willing to be one for this story I could really use the help! **

**Please Read and Review so that I can get inspiration! Thank you for all the Reviews I got! I am very happy that all of you like this story. This chapter may or may not contain suicide attempt but that depends on the flow of the story! If this bothers you then don't read!!!!**

**Enjoy the story!!!**

* * *

Harry and Draco woke up early to make it to the train on time. During breakfast they discussed who would be taking them to the train and how they would get there. It was decided that Voldermort, going as Tom, and Lucius would bring them to the train to make sure that Ron and any other Gryffindor's who tried to harass Harry would definitely pay for it. As soon as breakfast was through, Harry and Draco grabbed their trunks and the four headed to the station together. Once they reached the platform they said there good-byes, Harry by giving a quick kiss to Voldermort and Draco giving a quick hug before turning back into snobbish Draco. "Come Harry, you will ride with the slytherins tonight. I don't trust those gryffindors to not hurt you. Now come on!" he then pulled Harry behind him and into the train.

**Harry's PoV**

Once we found an empty compartment we took our seats and waited to be found by hopefully slytherins and fearfully gryffindors. Just as the train went to pull away The dreaded happened as well as the surprising! First off, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked in haveing been looking for me. Ron and Ginny had the same reaction of being upset with Harry for hanging out with, as they put it, "Bloody Snakes." while Hermione just shook her head while smiling at Harry and took her custumary seat at his side. Ron and Ginny stalked of angirly all the while bashing Harry 1) for being gay and 2) for hanging out with Draco...but mostly for being gay. "Hey, Harry, are you going to explain any of this or are we going to have to pull teeth?" Hermione asked with a smile.

I grinned and said, "Let's wait until the others arrive because if i am going to lose friends I'd rather it only happen once." I told her. Hermione pated my back but said nothing to push me to talk and I was greatful for that. Soon we had gathered the Weasley twins plus Bill, Neville happened to arrive with Blaise who was grining from ear to ear to be hanging out with the clumsy boy. "Okay, so first to clear up a few things concerning Voldermort first because this has a lot to do with him." Hermione cringed and Blaise watched me carefully since he knew from his parents what had happened. "First off, Voldermort is not trying to kill all the Muggle borns despit what Albus has said. He himself is a half blood. All he wants is keep the muggle borns in the muggle world since they are giving our culture some problems." I went on to explain the witch trials which everyone was able to relate to.

"Also I got a letter from my parents but I will get into that in a minute. First I want to tell you that my Muggle aunt and uncle who I lived with till a few days ago have been abusing me since I was just a baby and I was saved from my uncle when he tried to rape me." when everyone had finished with their gasping and cry (On Hermione's part.) I got back to my explination. "You are now wondering who saved me. Well I can say that it was not Albus or anyone from the Order for that matter. It was the man I had been told was trying to kill me from the day I was born. It was Voldermort. He came to my rescue after learning that the prophecy that Albus had us go find, was a fake! He rescued me and explained everything. Now I will not say I believed him instantly because I didn't. I will say that he then gave me a letter that was from my parents." I pulled the letter out of my pocket and gave it to Hermione.

"All of you should read it." I told them. Hermione nodded and took the letter and read it aloud. When she was done she grabbed my wrist and pushed up my sleeve, revealing the bracelet. "Well I guess that answers that." she said. "So, you two are mates. I know about all that and that there is a huge trust thing and that you can not lie to each other but can we really trust that he wont just try to kill us?" she asked. I smiled at her, Hermione had always been the voice of reason. "Yes well, I know that I am the one who said that you should all join the group so I doubt he would kill you guys because thta would really piss me off and if he wants anything from me ever then he will not make me angry. I am so not above making a certain Dark Lord sleep on the couch!" I said with a Huff and crossed my arms over my chest.

Everyone laughed before sobering up to give me their answers. "Ron is a git, I will always be on your side Harry." Hermione said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back but before we could let go, the twins and Bill and Neville joined in as well. Blaise just grinned and Draco patted my shoulder. I thanked every one and told them all adout the truth behind Albus and anything else I could come up with that I had kept secret for much to long! I also explained that Sirius was alive and that I somehow needed to tell Remus so that I could get him on my side. Hermione said that she would see what she could do to help!

**General PoV**

Harry, Hermione, Bill, George, Fred, Neville, Blaise and Draco all exited the train and bummped into Luna! "Luna, gosh sorry, we didn't see you." Hermione said as she helped the blond girl to her feet. luna smiled and then hugged Harry. "I am with you on this one Harry. I hope you have a lot of cute children!" with the the strange girl skipped off to get in one of the buggies.

Harry loked at the others. 'Is it just me or can she read minds?" he asked. Hermione just shook her head. "Well atleast this means you have another ally!" Draco said before finding a buggie for them. "Okay, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Blaise. You guys can ride with me." The others got in another ride and the two groups left for Hogwarts. When they got there, Harry, Hermione, George, Fred, Neville and Luna all walked over to there house tables only to be met with the angry gaze of the Griffindor table. 'It seems Ron got here before us' Harry thought to himself as they claimed their seats. The sorting started and Harry tuned it out until he heard Akbus start his speech.

"I would like to introduce the new additions to the staff! We are welcoming back Remus Lupin as DADA and his assitant Lucius Malfoy. We would also like to welcome Bill Weasley as the assitant Magical creature care teacher!" Harry smiled at the three and waited till Albus was done and dinner was ready to tell the others that Lucius was on his side.

Dinner went on and Harry and the rest of the Griffindors were led to their dorms. Harry went to his bed and sat down only to be grabbed by Ron. "So I guess you got the others on your side, didn't you Whore!" he said, spitting in Harry's face. Harry just growled at him and pushed him off. Harry chose to ignore the git and went ove to his trunk to start unpacking. Just as Ron went grab him again they both heard a his as a black ball of fur launched from his open trunk and attacked Ron. Harry jumped away before grabbing the fur ball before Ron could try to hurt it. Ron ran from the room, totally freaking out.

When the fur ball stopped struggling he looked down to see what it was. Sitting in his pom was a little black kitten with black wings and a little white horn on its head. The kitten purred and burrowed its head into harry's palm, careful that it did not stab him before looking up and blinking big blue eyes at him. Harry smiled and pet the small kitten before noticing the ribbon around its neck that had a note attached to it. The note read:

_My Dear Harry, I wanted to give you something to comfort you through the cold nights in the castle. I found this tiny thing while you were buying you books and thought of you. I have no clue what it is but it is made to stay small and will not get any bigger than it is now. Write me when you give it a name and I want a letter atleast each week and if anyone hurts you I want a list so that when we win this war i can kill them. Sleep well my Mate and remember, no one shall harm you without knowledge that they will be killed!_

_Love Tom_

Harry smiled and set his new pet on his lap as he pulled out his parchment and a quwill to write his letter.

**Voldermort's Manor**

Voldermort grinned when the snowy owl flew through his window. He gave Hedgwig an owl snack and removed the letter.

_Thank you for the present my love. He is very cute and has already defended me from Ron who was harassing me. I have decided to name him Sinner since that is what people think of you and me at the moment. Sin is crying for food so i have to go feed him but I will write soon. Love you, Goodnight!_

Voldermort grinned and went to get ready for bed.

**Back at School!**

Harry woke up with Sinnner on his chest. "G'morning Sin" Harry mumbled as he awoke. The kitten streached and licked Harry's nose. "Hehehe, stop it!" Harry giggled as he climbed out of bed and got his stuff for his classes. When he was done he went down to breakfast, bringing Sin with him. As he went to sit down he noticed that Hermione and the rest were not sitting at the Griffindor table. Harry looked around and found them sitting at the slythrin table. As he walked over he noticed that Hermione had red rings around her eyes and Ddraco had his hand on her shoulder and was glaring holes in the back of Ginny's head.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he took a seat at her side. 'Hermione sniffled and tried to act like she was fine but Draco told. "The Weaselet was picking on her and said some really harsh stuff to her. I was trying to keep her calm till you got here." Draco smiled at Hermione and went to remove his hand but she grabbed it and held itin place. He just kept his hand there and smiled at her every once in a while. Harry smiled and placed Sin on her head. She jumped and reached up to see what I had placed on her head. Sin jumped on to the table and started drinking out of the goblet of milk that was on the table.

"Awe! He is so cute!" Hermione cooed and picked him up. "I know, _Tom_ gave him to me. His name is Sinner, Sin for short." Harry said while he ate his breakfast. Sin got passed around to all of harry's friends and by the time class started, Sin was back in Harry's hand. Harry's first class was Potions with Snape and Draco but also Ron. Hermione had advanced Transfiguration so they would not see each other until DADA.

Potions was very amusing seeing as Draco and Harry had told Snape what Ron did before class. Snape took his lords words to heart and tortured Ron for the whole class. Ron was eventually kicked out after blowing up a cauldron and losing Griffidor 150 points. Harry and Draco had laughed them selves silly and finished their potion without any issues. The rest of the day was spectacular and Harrywas truly happy when he sat down to write to Voldermort. He was just finishing up when he got called to Dumbledores office. He sighed and finished his letter and sent his Owl to him.

When he entered the office, Ginny and Ron were standing there. Just as harry went to ask what was going on he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, he looked back just in time to see Percy. His last words before passing out was: "Tom..."

**Voldermort's Manor**

When the owl arrived, Voldermort already had a bad feeling. He quickly opened the letter and read it to see if anything was wrong. It wasn't until the last line that Voldermort just knew Harry was in danger! Voldermort flooed Snape and Lucius who told him they would get back to him.

_'Dumbledore is calling, I will get back to you soon. I love you, my Tom...'_

* * *

**Yes so! I will finish the next chapter soon and post that. I have decided what I am going to do with this story and will now start updating much sooner!**

**Thank you for those who like this story and even those who critisized it. It really helped me to learn in my writing so that it can grow.**


	4. rescue and papers

**A/N: Love the Reviews guys!!!**

**Thank you all so much for your support and I Just wanted to say Thank you!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

**Now on with the story!!! **

**Voldermort will hereby be called Tom unless otherwise stated.**

**Mind speech!:**

**\Harry\**

**/Tom/**

**(Parsel tongue)**

* * *

**Harry's PoV**

Ouch...that was one way to describe what my head felt like. What the hell happened to me?........! Oh yeah!!! Percy Weasely decided to hit me with a brick...why a fucking brick you ask? Well maybe it's becuase they are all fucking ASSHOLESSSSSS!!! Anyway we should probably try focusing on the curant situation. That would be...what the fuck is that smell!

**General PoV**

Harry hestantly opened his eyes though he just knew he would regret such action. Ginny and Dumbeldor were brewing some kinda sickly pink potion that smelled absolutly horrid! Harry groaned before realizing that that was not the best idea. Albus looked up and grinned at Harry, his eyes twinkling madly. "Ah, Harry my boy, so nice of you to join the world of the living." he said, trying to seem friendly. Harry growled. 'What in the name of Merlin is going on!?" Harry demanded. Ginny was the one who answered. "Since you decided to be gay we are going to make a love potion so that you will love me and will marry me and we will have a bunch of kids..." She trailed off with a dreamy sigh. Harry was disgusted.

How dare she try and make him leave Tom! Harry went to sit up, only to find that he was tied to a bed and he was naked. 'Well damn, now how did I miss that one?' Harry asked himself sarcastically. Ginny and Dumbledorturned back to the potion leaving Harry to sulk. 'Dman how am I supposed to get out of here...Hmm I wonder if that Animagus training can help any?' Harry figured that it couldn't hurt to try so he started to meditate. 'Okay, relax...invision your inner beast...and wala i should be ableto turn.' Harry tryed and was able to see his animal. It looked like a larger version of Sinner. Harry focused on it and imagined himself becoming it. When he opened his eyes he could feel the differance. One being that he could no longer talk so he growled.

Ginny looked up in shock just as Harry broke his bonds...

**Back traking a little to right when Harry was hit over the head.**

Remus had gone up to the headmasters office to ask him a question when he saw his cub get bashed in the couldn't believe what he was seeing! The sad part was that he was just not strong enough to stop the four wizards in the room without help. Remus did the only thing he couldthink of. He went to find help. As he ran he went through the list of those who would believe him and could only come up with two: Severus and Lucius. They would atleast come see if he was right.

When he reached Severus's room he was glad to see that both wizards were together. "Guys Guys! Albus has taken Harry and and and I don't know what to do!!!!" he cried to the two men. Lucius was shocked for a moment before jumping up and flooing his lord. Instead of the Dark Lord though, Sirius came barwling out of the fire and straight into Remus. "Remy! What happened to Harry!?" He asked worriedly. Remus was snapped out of his shock when he remembered Harry was in danger. "Albus." was all Remus growled out.

Sirius was livid when he heard that but before he could run off remus grabbed him and kissed him hard before growling out, "Pads, you will explain why you are here after we save Harry." Sirius just nodded mutely. The Dark lord chose then to step in. "We need to save my Mate." was all he said as he walked out of the room with the small rescue team of four.

**Back with Harry.**

Harry pounced on Ginny but he did not feel like killing her just yet. he would rather see his mate do so. Instead he settled for scaring her pretty little face since she was so proud of it. Harry ran one long claw in jagged line from one side of her face to the other, starting at her left temple and ending at the right side of her chin. He smiled as she screamed but to Ginny it looked more like he was going to eat her so she promply passed out. Harry dove off of her just as Albus threw a binding spell at him.

Useing the wall as a brace he launched himself at his former headmaster. Not with the intent to kill but atleast the intent to do some major fucking harm! As Harry landed on Albus he could smell the old coots fear at loseing his life. When they colided with the floor, Albus's head cracked hard against the stone floor, affectivly knocking him out cold. Just as Harry went to get up and try to find his clothes the door was blasted open. "Harry!" was called out as three different wizards came in with wands drawn.

Harry was going to attack when he realized who it was who had just entered. Lucius, Severus and..._Tom! _His Tom was standing there calmly surveying the room with his clear crimson eyes. Harry couldn't help it, he ran acrossed the room to his mate. Sirius looked shocked but stopped Severus when he tried to through a spell at Harry. Harry slowed as he got closer and when he was standing in front of Tom he raised on his back legs and placed his paws on Tom's shoulders before rubbing his head against his mates chest.

"Harry?" Tom asked, interested in the fact that his mate was an animagus. Harry just purred in answer. Tom smiled and started to run his hands trough Harry's soft fur. "What is he?" Tom asked Sirius who had calmed down enough to give Remus a hug. "Well, I'm not right sure. He seems to be a panther with wings and a tiny unicorns horn on his head." Sirius answered. Tom just sighed since that was a very vaig answer. "Harry, would you mind turning back into a human so that we can converse?" Tom asked in his old fasion speech.

Harry gave Tom a toothy grin and started to focus his energy on turning back into Harry. When he opened his eyes Tom was blushing slightly and the others were looking any where else. Harry looked down to see if there was something worng with him only to notic that, yep, he was indeed still nude. Tom removed his cloak and wrapped it tightly around Harry before putting an arm around his hipps and turning to his minions. "We will all go back to my home so that we can explain everything without putting Harry at risk." with that they went through the first floo they found and were back home before Remus could think of a complaint.

**At Riddle Manor still general PoV**

Tom took a seat on his throne with his Harry seated firmly on his lap. Remus finally snapped out of his shock at this. "You bastard! Release my cub this instant!" He went to rush the throne but Sirius grabbed him around the middle and started sushing him in an attempt to calm the angry werewolf. Sadly, when a werewolves mothering instincts take over,nothing can stop him...apparently not even his own mate. Remus broke out of Sirius's grasp and continued his way to the throne until harry decided that now would be a really good time to act.

Harry jumped off of Tom's lap and thrust his wand in the werewolves face (Forgot to mention that he was able to find that on a table in the room they were in.) Remus stopped in shock and Sirius held his breath. "Remy...is there a reason you think it is okay to kill my mate?" Harry asked in a deathly calm voice. "Well...but he's Voldermort!" Remus said in a pouty voice since he had no other argument. Harry sighed and hugged the older man. "No, Remy, he's not Voldermort, to me he is only Tom, my love and my mate." He felt Remus sigh and hug him back before holding Harry at arms length and checking over Harry like a mother would her child after he fell.

Sirius came over then since the tension had dimmed. "What'cha doing Moony?" he asked. For some reason this caused Remus to stop dead in his tracks. "Oh, um...I'm not really sure but he is my cub and Your the dom in this and I have always loved kids..." He bablled on like that for only a second more when Sirius affectivly shut him up with a kiss. Harry smirked and when they stopped kissing he spoke up. "Well then, I guess I will be planing two weddings huh." His Godfathers blushed before Sirius turned to him.

"Harry, your okay with this?" he asked alittle nervously. Harry scoffed, "Are you Sirius." Harry joked, "If I had a problem with you then i would be one hell of a hypocrite. If you are fine with me and Tom then I will always be fine with you." Harry said in a dissmissive voice. Harry returned to his place on Tom's lap and looked at them grinning. "Of course we support you!" Sirius and Remus agreed readily. Tom cleared his throat. "Well now that that is settled, I would like to spend somtime alone with my mate as we have may thing to discuss." With that the pair left the room.

As soon as they were alone, Tom slamed Harry against the door and quickly set to work on devouring his mouth. Harry groaned and opened his mouth instantly. The kiss seemed as though it would last forever to Harry...that was until he could feel the pain in his chest from lack of oxygin...damn lungs and there fucking need for air! Those sentiments were agreed upon by both of the two lovers. Harry was left clutching at Tom's robes as he tried to remember how to breath again. As soon as he could breath Tom rleased him. Harry looked up in question until Tom dropped to one knee.

"I want to keep you pure until we are formally married. Since you will be 17 in a little under a year we will plan the wedding for sometime in august but I did want to propose. So Harry, will you marry me?" Tom asked as he pulled out a lovely garnet and emerald silver ring. Harry knew he had tears running down his face but he was too happy to care. He dropped to the ground and hugged his mate, "Yes, oh Merlin yes!" he cried with more joy in his heart then he thought possible. Tom hugged him as well and rose to his feet still holding the smaller boy. Tom laid them down on his bed and Harry slowly cried himself to sleep.

Tom left about an hour after Harry fell asleep. He had a feast to prepare and to future in-laws to ask permission of. He decided that that was better left for later since he did not want to have to burn out his retnas. About another hour after this Harry awoke, instantly noticing that Tom was gone. He jumped out of bed, failing to notice that he was still only dressed in Tom's cloak. He decided that he should probably ask his Godfathers for help and didn't think twice when he reached their door before opening it without knocking. He instantly regreted such an action. He just had to walk in on his godfathers in the throughs of passion didn't he!!!! He freaked and yelled before running out of the room.

He collided with tom who had heard him scream and came to see what happened. Harry was still panicing when his godfathers came in dressed and looking a bit more put together. "Harry, we are so sorry! I told Pads to lock the door but he didn't and oh I am so sorry!" Remus kept apologizing. Harry shook his head and told them that he should have known better but he still looked like a nervous wreck. Tom was the first to catch on. He took Harry's face in his hands. "Harry, this was differant. They were making love. What your uncle wanted to do to you had nothing to do with love and everything to do with greed and hate. Do not think that these are the same. If Black and Lupin did not love each other then they would not act they way they do. They are mates just like you and me."

Harry instantly calmed and nodded his head in acceptance. He turned to Sirius and Remus and smiled at them. "Sorry about all that. A bit of an over reaction but I'm good!" Remus looked at him before sighing and hugging him, Sirius and Tom just watched them worriedly. "Cub, when you want to talk about it I will always be here." Remus whispered so only Harry could hear him. Harry smiled at him and answered in a equally quiet voice, "Yes, I tell you when I can talk about it."

After that Tom surprised everyone with a large feast and asked for Harry's hand in marriage. Sirius and Remus agreed and, getting caught up in the moment, Sirius dropped down toone knee with a lovely amber and black diamond gold ring in his hand. Remus practically fell out of his chair before busting everyones ear drums in a very loud YES. Harry and Tom gave them their blessings, after which, both pairs left for their beds.

In the morning Harry was awoken by a loud crash in the hall. Running out to the hall after noticing his mate was out of bed he barwled straight into a very disshevled Hermione. "Harry! Would you tell this wand happy gits to stop attacking us!?" she huffed in annoyance. Harry walked to where the noise was coming from to see his friends on both sides fighting with Draco in the middle trying to get both groups to calm down and Sirius and Remus hexing both sides because it was funny. "Stop this instant or I am sicking Tom and Nagini on all of you!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

At that threat everyone froze and turned to him in horror. "You wouldn't?" Rabastian dared. Harry grinned evily at him, "Oh yeah, try me and see if you live to see tommorrow." Harry dared back. Everyone could tell he wasn't kidding so the settled for talking angirly. "Who are these people My Queen?" the death eaters asked. Hermione laughed at the title but Harry ignored her in favor of explaining. "These our the supporters that I promised. Meet the three Weasley suporters, Bill, George and Fred." The three bowed and Rudophlus and Rabastian started converse eagerly with the twins now that they were introduced. Harry continued, "The blond girl is Luna Lovegood, and brown haired boy in Neville Longbottom. The girl behind me is Hermione Granger and the brown haired man with Siri is Remus Lupin." Since Harry had finished the introductions he decided he would go and find his mate...Oh the wonders of a mental bond!

\Mate, where are you?\

/My study, Love. What are you doing awake?/ Harry groaned as he made his way to Tom.

\My allies from school decided to pay a visit and caused a rucous in the Hall. I put it to rest but why are you up this early?\ Harry asked in return.

/You will see when you get here, it's rather amusing./ Harry had just reached the study and walked in in time to see Tom attempting not to laugh at the news paper that was on his desk.

Harry walked over and snatched the _Daily Prophet_ from Tom's desk. He did start laughing as he read the front page.

_Harry Potter kidnapped by Dark Lord!_

_This reporter has just learned from Dumbledore himself that Harry Potter was kidnapped from Hogwarts yesterday evening and he is persumed dead until further notice._

_Upon recieving this intell this report went on a hunt for info! She got her scoop when she interviewed Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley. Ginny showed us a fresh wound she recieved when trying to protect Harry from the Dark Lord. She tells us that Harry had just perposed to her when this all went down. As proof she showed a us a lovely sapphire ring as seen on the right._

_She went on to say that she is very worried because Harry was very hurt because of the "Cruciatus" curse that was used on him along with cutting and blasting curses. She even said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had his famillar, Nagini, bite her Harry._

_This reporter is very shocked! We all hope that Harry will be safe and that he survives this encounter with the Dark Lord!_

Harry looked Tom and couldn't help but want to go show everyone. Before he could though Tom stopped him. "Nagini has something she would like to ask you." was a he said. Harry walked into the back room where Nagini usually stayed.

(Hello child.) the large snake greeted. Harry smiled, (Hello lovely Nagini. How goes clutching?) he asked her, taking a seat next to her and the incubater. She gave him a serpintine grine. (It is fine. Infact Child, that is what I wanted to ask you. Would you like to have one of my clutch to raise?) Harry grinned happily and nodded. Nagini motioned for him to look into the tank. he complied and studied the tiny snakes carefully. He finally reached in and pulled out a small sapphire colored female with storm gray eyes.

Nagini smiled, (I thought you would pick her so I gave her no name. What will you call her?) Harry thought for a moment before deciding. (Aquaria.) he annouced before addressing the small snake as she coiled around his neck. (You shall be called Aquaria. Is that okay with you my lovely?) he asked of the precious creature. (Yess) was the hissed answer. Harry grinned and walked out of the room and into the study once more. Instead of just Tom, Sirius and the rest of Harry's friends were also in there. Sirius was growling at the papre while Tom looked upset and Hermione royally pissed. Harry decided to ask why.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tom was the first to notice him but Sirius the first to answer. "The bloody ring on the bitches fingure was your mothers engagement ring!" He snarled and ripped the paper to shreds. Remus didn't even try to calm him because he was angry to. Harry sighed, "Then this means they have been through my vaults which me our next stop today in gringots!" Harry and Tom then headed upstairs to get ready while discussing the snake all the way.

This would be their first showdown with Albus. it would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Okay! This is chapter four and we are finally getting on our way!!!**

**Next chapter to be up as soon as possible so stick around and review while your at it!**


	5. Inheritance

**A/N: I am really proud of this story and can't wait to finish it up but that won't be for a while yet! keep reading and reviewing!!!!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed!!!!**

**This chapter will have a lot of Dumbledore bashing and a slight time jump!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry Potter was strange to say the least. Here he was, in front of Gringots, with his Mate, Dark Lord Voldemort AKA Tom and his supposedly dead Godfather Sirius Orion Black who was with his lover, Remus Lupin, and he was not nervous in the least. Well, when your as strong as they are you really don't have to be worried do you. It also helps when you know all of the goblins inside the bank were on your side. Harry grinned and walked in with his family. They were greeted by an evily grinning goblin. "Master's Potter, Riddle, Black and Lupin, what can I do for you today?" he asked eagerly.

Harry answered. "I would like to speak with my vaults manager, Darknail." he stated. The goblin smiled and led them over to a secluded desk to chat with the older goblin. "Darknail, how lovely to see you." Harry said evilly. "Why Master Potter! What could I do for you and your friends today?" the goblin asked although he obviously knew why they were there. "Yes well, I would like you to do a blood test and tell me everything that is mine and then I want you to check all of my, Tom's, Siri's and Remy's vaults." Darknail nodded and went to the back to get the proper documents for the blood test.

Darknail cam back with a white sheet of enchanted paper and a silver dagger. Remus cringed but tried to ignore the fact that he was so close to silver. Harry took the dagger and sliced his palm before pressing it to the paper. Darknail took the paper and mutter a goblin spell and the paper golwed before the blood turned into writing.

_**Harry James Aurien-Potter**_

_**Heir to:**_

_**House of Black**_

_**House of Potter**_

_**House of Aurien**_

_**House of Gryffindor**_

_**House of Ravenclaw**_

_**House of Merlin**_

_**Mate of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**_

_**Parents are James Potter and Lily Aurien**_

Harry was shocked. Tom was the first to speak. "Lily Aurien, of the Aurien clan that died out all those years ago?" He asked in awe. 'If this was true then how could she have ended up with the muggle family?' Tom knew that this had something to do with Dumbledore but he had to be sure. Darknail sighed in aggrivation. "Yes Master Riddle. It seems that she was removed after the death of her parents and placed in a muggle orphanage, much like you, and then adopted by the evans who had not been able to have kids before Petunia. It would seem Master Potter is acctually a pure-blood." Darknail smiled before leaving to gather a list of items in each vault so that he could check for theft.

He came back grinning quite sadistically. "It would seem that Albus Dumbledore has been taking heirlooms and gold from your vaults. Specfically the Potter and Aurien vaults." Harry sighed before smirking at this perdicament. "So, is there a way to get back what is mine and where was the stuff sent?" He asked, already knowing it would be brought back. "The gold has been put in the Weasley vaults and has already been removed, leaving them with barely enough to live through the month. The heirlooms were found in Dumbledore's vault and have been replaced and his access has been denied. We checked the other vaults and found tampering on the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vaults but we also found the burt remains of said tamper's. I personally checked the interior of these vaults and did find two very strange things that have orders to be given to the heir on them."

Harry smiled at this. Maybe he would be able to find something to defeat Dumbledore with! "What are they?" Harry asked, now getting excited. Darknail grinned. "The one from Rowena is something very precious and very dangerous." He explained. He then gave Harry a large black and purple egg. "What is this?" Harry wondered aloud. He had never seen something like this. "That Master Potter, is a death pheonix's egg. The birds are very hard to tame and will only hatch when the right person owns them. It is said that those who have them will win in any battle." harry smiled, 'this will be useful' he thought.

"The next is something equally powerful but very pure. Darknail then signalled for them to follow him. He led them to a small stable behind the bank. Inside they were shoked to see many sleeping unicorns. "In here are the offspring of Godric and Rowena's steeds. There is one in here that will be specifically yours. I need everyone else to follow me out. This is something Master Potter must do himself. Bsides, I would like to show Master Riddle a gift Salazar left for him." With that he led the other three away from the stable.

Harry walked in quietly and cautiously. he knew how to feel for the magis that would resound with his. Putting his arms infromt of him, Harry closed his eyes and let his magic guid him. When he felt that he had found the corect magical signature he opened his eyes. The sight took his breath away.

Laying in the stall was the loveliest of all the unicorns. The foals coat was the most vibrant shade of rose quwartz he had ever seen. the foal looked as though it was made of the stone. It's horn and hooves were as black as night and its mane and tail made of silver. Harry opened the stall and kneeled to touch the lovely beast. As soon as eh touched its satin fer he felt warm and cold at the same time. The foal slowly rasied it's head to look at the one who had awakened it from it's enchated sleep. Harry got another shock, the foals eyes were were almost white and yet they seemed faceted with many colors. Just like crystal. The faol stood on shaky legs and Harry rose with it.

On the foals chest was a large diamond. "You are very beautiful." Harry complimented the foal. He was not expecting it to reply though. "So you are the heir then." it was a statment. "I am Risena. I was one of the favored among my masters foals and the only filly he kept before his death. Lady Rowena had us all enchanted till an heir claimed us. You have claimed me so what is your name?" She asked. "I am Harry Potter...soon to be Harry Riddle." he answered her, giving a slight bow.

"Well then Harry, I want you to place you right hand over my heart stone and say my name." Harry did as told. Placing his hand upon the diamond he yelled out, "Risena!" Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light. When the light faded a much larger version of Risena was standing there. She tossed her head and nuzzled his cheek. "Thank you Harry. Now, I know you were given Rownea's egg. Please bring it here. If you do not put Godrics steed and Rowena's bird together we can not help you with this war. If you had picked any other foal in here you would not have been worthy of the egg and it would have vanished back to the vault."

Harry did as he was told and brought her the egg. She lowered her horn, tapping the egg three times, when it started to shake in Harry's palm. Suddenly the egg shattered in a burst of black flame. Now standing on Harry's arm was a large black pheonix with purple tipped wings and black fire upon its head. The bird turned black and purpled flaming eyes on him. "Harry." it trilled, nuzzleing his cheek. "We are to protect you. I am Ventio and Fawks is no match for me! he was only born 500 years ago. I am over 2000 years old and Risena is as old as time itself. With us to help you, you are unstoppable!" Before Harry could answer the door oped to reveal his mate holding the leash of a large black Salamander.

"Well, I guess we now have our true familers." Harry annouced as he walked up to Tom, Risena following behind and Ventio on her back. Dark nail grinned. "I was worried that i may have had the wrong persom but it seems I was right in giving you these two lovelys. As a gift for passing that test I want to give you two more items. Here is Godrics true sword." he handed Harry a silver sword with to emralds on it and a black pheonix on the handle. "The other gift are the two hair clipps in Risena's mane. Those belonged to Rowena. I would sugest growing your hair out, you would be quite the sight." Darknail then walked away with the parting words of, "As a Bonding gift I will put all your vaults into one and I have already givin Master Riddle a debit card."

Harry smiled at Tom before turning to remove the ornate clips made of silver and amethyst. he was going to put them in his pocket when Risena tapped his head three times with her horn. He soon felt his hair grow down till it fell to the middle of his back. He siled and handed the clips to Tom. "Mind puting these in love?" Harry asked with a smile. Tom nodded and sat on and old bench, motioning for Harry to sit on the ground in front of him. Harry diid and Tom started to braid the two front locks into matching braids. When he finished that he used magic to keep them from unwinding and hold them till the ends met behind his head. Tom then placed the clips on the sides of the braids so that they could be seen.

When he was done he explained the unasked question that floated in Harry's eyes. "At the orphange there was a little girl that was the only one who was not afraid of me. Her name was Anna. I would braid her hair until the day she was adopted when I was 15. Sadly, when I came howm from Hogwarts the headmisteress informed us that her new parents had beaten her to death and were now in jail." Harry stood and hugged Tom before deciding to change the topic.

"Okay! So this is Risena, " he said pointing to the talll unicorn. "and this is Ventio. He says he is much stronger then Fawks to!" Tom was happy to see that Harry was getting more and more excited with every passing minute. "You know what?" Tom said. "I think I am going to have Lucius take these guys home for us and me you, Black and Lupin will all go out to eat!" Tom declared. Harry agreed and they used a floo in gringots to call Lucius who flooed the familers to Riddle manor and promised to get everything ready. They then went and found Sirus and Remus making out in the bathroom and took them to lunch.

Lunch was good and everyone retired to bed that night feeling very happy. The next morning was also quite nice as Harry got set on learning from all the death eaters to make up for the classes he was unable to attend because of Albus. Abus did not attack because everyone was still in shock that there savior might be dead and everything went great until june.

June started off with a bang to say the least. The twins and Bill went home the night before without telling anyone. When they arrived in the study where Harry and Tom were making wedding plans it certainly shocked the two lords. Plus the fact that they were carrying Ron and Ginny and Charlie Wealsley was grinning from ear to ear when he spotted Harry. He walked up and hugged Harry before grinning like a fool at Tom. "I guess those three were right! You look great Harry! I was kinda worried so I came back but Ginny kept saying you were gonna marry her and Ron kept saying what a git you were and it got pretty annoying. Anyway! I am here to join you guys!"

Harry smiled at him, "So are those two early wedding gifts?" Harry asked happily as he circled his former friends. It was then that he spotted the ring. Growling he ripped the ring off of her and the sudden movement caused her wake. "Hey! That is mine, it is to comemerate or engagement!" she yelled even though the fact that her own brothers had her by her arms made her a lot less menacing.

Harry smirked and grabbed her by the hair. "I would never marry you, you evil bitch. This ring is my mothers and was stolen from her! The only one I love and would ever give this ring too Is Tom!" Harry smirked and grabbed Tom's hand and slipped the ring on his fingure before pulling him into a sloppy wet kiss. Ginny went to argue but Tom silenced her rather quickly with the Cruciates. Ginny's screams made Harry smile and laugh at how funny it was and the faces she would make.

The screaming woke Ron who started yelling at them as Tom tortured Ginny. Harry found this very annoying and decided he would try it to see i it was more fun to be the torturer or the spectater. He went to cast the curse but he was suddenly stopped by Severus who was looking very grave. Harry stopped Tom for a second and cast a silencing spell on Ron. "What's wrong?" Harry asked Severus. Severus sighed, "I have some rather sad news. You know how your parents knew you were my Lords mate? Well, didn't you wonder why they would fight is they knew such a thing? I know why they faught and it wasn't by choice." He gave that some time to sink in.

"The were under the imperious curse and that mind bending curse all on top of a will bending curse. Once Albus found out that you were Voldemorts mate and that they would side with him he decided he had to stop them. He is what caused them to fight even though they didn't want to!" He finished with a flourish.

Harry was shocked and angry. He turned to Tom with tears in his eyes. "Why did he do it?" he asked, sounding more like the broken child that Tom had rescued then ever before. Tom could only hug him close, whispering "Sorry, Sorry." over and over again. When Tom released Harry, he had stopped crying. "I think I will spend some time with Risena and Ventio till i can think straight." He said before leaving the room. Tom turned to Severus. "How can we get through those damned wards!" He demanded. Before Severus could answer though, Charlie stepped in. "I have a couple of dragons that could help use through those wards. an Opaleye and iron belly cross who is as sweet as could be. Sadly if we had a unicorns horn that would be even better...oh and a pheonix but both of those would be impossible." Charlie sighed before Tom clapped his hands together.

"We do have both of those, and Salazars salamader! The Founders creatures plus that dragon of yours can get us through the wards! I must go tell Harry!" He exclaimed. Tom rushed out after telling everyone to make battle plans and that they would attack July 31, Harry's Birthday.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be out as soon as possible!!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I am glad that there are some who do like this story! If some of you absolutly don't like this story and are not going to wait for more then please, I ask you not to Review with that mind set. If you see that other people do like it then don't cause me to get upset.**

**All that will do is make it take longer for me to update!**

**To all others I erge you to review because it really does help me want to update!!!!!**


	6. War to Weddings

**A/N: I am now using a program with spell check though it won't last long.**

**This chapter will contain suicide and torture so if these offend you then oh well! Also has dark Harry! LEMON!!!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Tom rushed to the barn. Harry would be so happy about this and it would be the best birthday he had ever had! As Tom walked though, he started to feel nervous and worried which caused him to move a little faster towards the barn.

As he neared the barn he saw that the door was open and he could hear both Risena and Ventio having a total freak out. He walked in carefully and found a rather worrisome sight. Risena was locked in her stall and was tossing her head towards the stall in front of her own. Ventio was locked in a gilded cage screeching like no tomorrow.

"Harry?" Tom called out. When he got no response he walked over to the stall that Risena kept motioning to. When he looked in he was shocked to find Harry holding a dagger over one wrist, the other already bleeding.

"Harry!" Tom knocked the dagger out of Harry's hand with his wand and grabbed Harry in hug while healing the cuts. "What are you doing!?" Tom demanded. Harry looked at him before bursting into tears and hugging Tom back. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" he repeated over and over. Tom just rocked him until he had calmed enough to speak.

"Love, why would you do this? Do you want to leave me?" Tom asked sadly. Harry was shocked, how could Tom think Harry could ever leave him. "No Tom, I was just stressed and angry and I had to do something to calm myself. I would and could never leave you!" Harry explained.

Tom smiled slightly at this. "If you want to relieve stress then torture the Weasley's with me. Now come on I have a surprise. We will be able to attack Albus! My inner circle is making perpetrations as we speak. Now, I wanted to tell you earlier but you need a new wand. I have been sensing your power growing and your wand will not be able to handle the power serge when you turn 17. Because of this I am taking you to get a new wand!"

With that, Tom apparated them to the front of Ollivander's shop. When they entered the pair was met by Ollivander who had a smirk on his face. "I knew you two would be coming here. You both need custom wands. Well lets have you guys pick the wood then." He hurried them towards a table in the back that was covered in different kinds of wood. Harry went first.

He held his hands out for a few seconds before picking up a piece of ebony wood. Ollivander grumbled, "Of course you would pick the most temperamental wood I have! Tom, you go." Tom did as told because damn if Ollivander wasn't scary when he was angry.

Tom of course pulled the second strongest wood…Cherry. At the they thought Ollivander was going to blow a gasket.

Instead he told them to get three solid and 2 liquid cores. Harry pulled, Solid: Powdered unicorn hooves, basilisk fang and griffon's claw. For liquid he pulled, mermaid blood and phoenix tears. Ollivander took these and had Tom find his cores. Tom pulled, solid: phoenix tail feather unicorn horn and mermaids tail scale. For liquid he pulled, Basilisk venom and unicorn blood. Ollivander smiled and said that these would probably be the strongest wands he had ever created and to come back in an hour.

Tom took Harry to a quick lunch and the pair browsed around the shops till they could get their new wands. An hour found them back at the shop.

Ollivander handed Harry his wand first. "This wand will be good with spiritual and dark magic and the elements of ice, air, water and storm. It will serve you well in protecting your mate and friends." He told Harry. Harry examined the fine wand. It was jet black and sleek but you could feel the power it radiated. Giving it a flick, he was happy to see the sparks that flew from the tip.

Ollivander then gave Tom his wand. "This wand will do well with dark and shadow arts as well as the elements of fire, earth, and metal. Your wand will also protect your mate." The wand he gave to Tom was reddish and elegant. 'A lot like Tom himself.' Harry mused. When they went to pay Ollivander, he just told them that it was an honor to make such strong wands and to keep them.

Tom apparated the back to Riddle manor and led him to the throne room where everyone was waiting. Hermione smiled at Harry and his other friends waved. Tom led Harry up to the throne and, once Harry was seated took his own throne.

"Does anyone have anything to report!?" Tom asked his inner circle. Instead of his death eater's though, it was Hermione who raised her hand. "While you two were gone the DA or Dark Army, the name is in retaliation of Dumbledore's Army. We managed to capture mad-eye moody, with the help of Sirius, Remus and Lucius from your inner circle, my lord."

Tom grinned and Harry giggled. "Then bring out the 3 prisoners!" Tom ordered. While they did that, Tom turned to Harry. "Harry would you mind turning into you animagus form?" Tom asked. Harry smiled, "Sure, but what will you call me?" Harry asked in a bubbly voice.

Tom thought for a second and then answered, "Denya." Harry nodded and was about to turn when Sin appeared in Tom's lap. "Looks like he doesn't want to miss out!" Harry laughed. Harry turned stretched out his wings just as the prisoners appeared before them.

Harry curled at his mate's feet with sin sitting on his back. Moody looked at him carefully and Ron and Ginny glared and Tom. "So where is the slut, Potter?" Ron snarled. Harry stood and growled at them. Tom petted his head and tried to calm him for now. "You will not call my mate a slut!" Tom sneered back. "Crucio!" Harry purred in delight as Ron screamed.

"Stop!" Moody roared. Tom sighed and ended the curse. Harry snarled, 'How dare he order his mate around!' Harry looked at Tom as if to ask, 'Please let me turn back!' Tom just shook his head so Harry tried wait. That is until Moody said the unthinkable.

"Return the whore. He is necessary even if he doesn't marry Ginny. He will still defeat you and we can always pair him with a man since he has the ability to bare children." Moody smirked. Harry had had enough and Tom did not stop him when he started to change. Moody was shock when, instead of the big cat, Harry bloody Potter was sitting at Tom's feet.

"Hello Moody. Bet you didn't think I would be an animagus did you? Well I am so how about this. I am going to torture you three to relieve some stress and then I am going to let you two watch as anyone that wants can have their way with Ginny. Okay so now that that's settled, let's have some fun!"

Harry pulled his new wand out and started casting curse after curse at the three all the while laughing insanely. When he stopped Ginny and Ron were begging him to stop. Moody was glaring at him and growled. "You are just a whore Potter! How many of these death eaters have you spread your legs for? Hell, I bet you have fucked your way through Hogwarts and at your relative's home."

At this, Harry saw red. "How dare you! I am pure but gods help me if you didn't know that already! You all knew what my uncle did to me and you did nothing to help. The one who helped me was Tom and guess what? I am his mate!" Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed him the bracelet before turning to Tom.

"Love, I am so board! Let's let them play with them and me and you go do something else." Harry asked, twining one hand with Tom's. Tom smiled and, after leaving his death eaters with fresh orders, the pair retired to their quarters.

**1 Month later**

Harry was getting dressed. Today was his birthday and the day they would defeat Dumbledore. He put on low riding leather pants and an emerald silky tank top that hugged him in all the right places. Tom had pleated his hair with silver and Risena had charmed the clips to become a tiara made of silver, amethyst and black diamonds. He pinned the silver cloak to his shoulders, letting it flow behind him and pulled on his dragon hide boots.

He looked in the mirror one last time and whispered an all too familiar line. "Happy 17th birthday, Harry." With that he walked out and down to the throne room to meet with their troops and his mate.

As he entered he heard the final orders and reports being given. "We have the werewolves, vampyres and centaurs. We also have a large group of wizard and the children though I will try to get them out of the battles as fast as possible. Charlie has the dragon and we have our familiars and Harry has the sword of Godric." Tom turned to Harry.

"Let us go to the barns, I have already briefed the others." Tom took Harry's hand and led him out the hall doors and down to the barns. They had about two hours before they were going to start their attack. When they entered the barn the pair was greeted by the calls of all their pets.

"Harry, let me help you get Risena ready." Tom and Harry had been given armor for Risena and Ventio when the dark elves had joined their army. The armor For Risena was made out of silver with amethyst accents and a silver and leather saddle with a matching black bridle with a silver bit and emerald gems encrusting it. When they had covered her in the light weight mail and armor she looked like she was made for war. Tom got Ventio ready with the breast plate that was for him.

When Harry finished Risena he pressed his palm against the gem on her chest. It glowed softly and suddenly the silver was connected to the gem itself. Tom and Harry combed her mane and tail. When they were done, there was only about 15 minutes left before they had to leave. Harry noticed for the first time what Tom was wearing.

Tom had on a blood red silk shirt with a black cloak pinned to his shoulders and black leather pants with a sapphire studded belt. He looked very hot. It was then that Harry realized that they could die. He stepped towards Tom and pulled him into a searing kiss. When they released each other, Harry had tears in his eyes.

"I will survive this and so must you!" Harry promised his mate. Tom kissed Harry once more. "I will not leave you my mate." He vowed. They walked back to the manor hand in hand, their pets following. When they entered the Elven leaders, Desirea and Cotin, converged on them. "We have one last gift for you, My Queen."

Harry was presented with Sin only he was as large as Denya and was wearing a silver breast plate and mail. Harry smiled and unsheathed Godric's sword. Raising it and his and Tom's clasped hands into the air, he shouted, "Let us fight for purities of our culture and our freedom!" the large army apparated away with a resounding pop.

They appeared at the edge of the wards inside of the forbidden forest. What greeted them was a heard of rainbow unicorns. "M'lady Risena, we have come to fight with you. Our only request is that your Ryders (spelled that way on purpose) mate stops the hunting of our kind. Dumbledore has taken my son and has locked him away in the castle but the castle does not wish to be used any longer and is working on his release. If you will allow us to help then we would be honored."

The leader, a large black unicorn with silver mane tail hooves and horn asked. Risena nodded and Tom stepped forward. "We welcome the help and if you would like, you can all stay at the manor until we find you a more suitable home. The leader nodded and bowed to Tom. "You are my Ryder and I would be honored to fight beside you today." Tom grinned and pressed his palm to the ruby on the unicorn's chest. The unicorn glowed briefly and was covered in silver and black armor. Tom Mounted and Risena and the male reared high.

"I am Risena! Daughter to none and steed to Rowena and Harry" she trumpeted. "I am Freta! Son of none and steed to Tom!" Freta trumpeted. Harry dismounted and Risena bowed her head to break Rowena's wards while Harry and Ventio broke Godric's. When they had finished, Tom and Charlie's Dragon were just finishing Salazar's and Helga's. The only ward left was Hogwarts herself.

Harry dropped to his knees and pressed his hand to the ground. "Hogwarts, my home, please let us back in. Tom and I are your own and we wish to help the wizarding world, not destroy it!" In a shimmer of light they all felt the wards break and let them in.

Harry and Tom remounted their steeds and yelled out; "Charge!" and the army stormed the grounds. Dumbledore was waiting for them with the rest of the school. Dumbledore stepped forward. "Tom, you have killed Harry Potter and now, on his birthday, you are going to dishonor him by doing this. You are horrible."

Harry seethed but stayed quiet. His armor covered his face with a thin silver cover on his eyes. Tom laughed but the sound was bitter. "You really think I could kill Harry Potter? The-boy-who-won't-fucking-die?" tom asked with another laugh. He paused then. "By the way, did you ever explain why I can't kill him? Well the reason I can't kill Harry is because we are soul-mates! But you knew that already didn't you?" Tom laughed again. He raised his wand and threw sparks into the sky. He and Dumbledore both yelled, "Attack" and the battle started.

Tom lunged for Albus but had to deflect another curse before he could reach the man. Tom saw that Harry was locked in battle with one of the professors and called out, "Lucius defend My Queen and keep him safe!" Dumbledore, upon hearing this, ordered that more people should attack Harry. Risena was using her own magic to make a shield but her energy was flagging. Tom steered Freta towards his mate as Dumbledore prepared to attack Harry as well.

Tom reached Harry's side. "Harry I think we should reveal who you are." He said so that only he heard. Harry nodded and created a flash of light to attract everyone's attention. Risena reared and when the light cleared, Harry had removed his mask and was smiling as Risena moved closer to Albus with Tom following.

"Harry! What are you doing? Tom is right there, kill him now!" Dumbledore yelled at the smiling boy. Harry just laughed. "Why would I kill him? Tom is my mate and I love him, I could never hurt him." Harry grinned as the man turned red with fury. At least, Harry smiled till the next words left the old man's mouth.

"So you became the dark lords bitch because I let you get bullied by your relatives!? You really are a slut! I needed a weak and pliable slave so that you would try to kill your mate and then you both would die and I would rule the wizarding world! Well now you both shall die." Harry grew tired of the old coots rambling and threw a cutting curse at him, slashing his left arm.

"Shut up. I am not a whore and I am no one's bitch! You used me and I am tired of it! Tom and I going to kill you and save the wizarding world ourselves!" with that, Tom and Harry started battling with renewed force. The battle was in their favor till Albus threw a cutting curse at Tom and hit his wand arm, causing him to drop his wand. Harry screamed in defiance and threw the killing curse at him and a few other enemies that unfortunately were standing behind Albus at them. 6 people, including Albus died.

Harry ran over to Tom just as the man found his wand. Casting a healing spell, he healed the wound and hugged Tom while sobbing his heart out at the fact that he almost lost him. They stood and stormed the rest of the castle, defeating all who would not surrender. 4 hours later, the war came to an end in mass of blood and carnage for the side of light and a wonderful victory at the hands of the dark.

Tom led Harry and their army to the ministry where they killed Fudge and placed Lucius in control of the ministry and Tom and Harry became the headmasters of Hogwarts. After a lot of campaigning they were able to get parents to send their children to the school for a test run. Overall, the older children only had good things to say and within the month, everything was up and running as the summer school was let out for the graduating 7th years. When august came, everything was happy and peaceful for the first time in years.

**August 29****th**** 9:00 AM**

Harry was rolled out of bed by Draco's mother on the morning of his wedding. "Come on, I have to get you and Remus ready while Luc and Sev get Sirius and Tom good to go." She said as she hauled him out of the room and down to what had been made a temporary dressing area. Remus hugged Harry as he entered the room.

"Oh My God! I am nervous, are you nervous because I am and what if he doesn't want me later and…" Harry covered his mouth. "Remy, shut up. I just got out of bed and I do not want to think about what we are about to do. Now I want you to sit with aunty Bella and eat a bar of chocolate while she does your hair. When she has done that I want you to switch with me and let Cissa do your clothes and then we will switch again while Bella does your make-up and then mine while they get our flowers, alright." Remus nodded and did as told while Harry walked with Narcissa to get him dressed.

The dress was long and white with lace sleeves in silver and silver thread making different patterns on the skirt. Narcissa enchanted it to fit him perfectly and zipped the almost backless dress for him. When she was done making little adjustments here and there she led him back to Remus and Bellatrix who were just finishing up. Remus had opted not to wear a dress and was instead wearing white robes with black designs. His hair was not long enough to do much with so it was left straight but adorned with a silver head band that would attach to the veil to keep the hair out of his eyes.

Bella was much happier with Harry's hair as it was much longer and silkier. Harry cringed when she pulled out a curling iron. She curled his hair so that it was loose and bouncy around his face and shoulders. She finished the look with a silver tiara that was adorned with rubies, emeralds and sapphires. When she was done, she called Remus over so she could do his makeup while Harry would get his shoes and jewelry.

Narcissa pulled out a pair of lace up white boots that came to Harry's knees. The dress ended just a little higher so his knees showed over the boots and under the dress. The jewelry was a simple pair of sapphire earrings and a matching teardrop necklace and similar bracelet on the opposite hand of the one that held his bonding bracelet.

Remus walked over and told Harry that it was his turn. Harry took in the sight of the older man. He looked stunning with clear lip gloss and light mascara with silvery eye shadow. Harry took his seat while Remus got his shoes and jewelry and flowers.

When Bella told him to open his eyes, he was surprised to see how pretty he looked. Bella had picked out pale violet eye shadow that had a smoky over lay and mascara with sparkly reddish pink lip gloss. He stood and accepted his flowers and sat down as Remus was walked down the aisle by Severus who decided to stand in for Remus's dad. It was decided that Remus would go first so that h Sirius and him could escape the reporters and Harry and Tom would marry second.

The receptions were to be held at Godric's Hollow and Zandri, the son of Freta had found a Ryder in Sirius so he would be pulling the carriage there to wait for Tom and Harry, along with the rest of their friends, so that they could have the reception. Harry heard the resounding I Do's from his godfathers and smiled happily. Lucius came into the room.

"Come, Harry, it is time." The Senor Malfoy said with a rare smile gracing his features. Harry smiled and took his arm and clutched the red and black roses to his chest. He kept his eyes down slightly as he was led into the room and the march started to play. When he looked up he had to remember how to breathe at the sight of Tom.

Tom was smiling at him and was wearing traditional black and silver robes. Harry was handed off to his groom with the parting threat of, "As his unofficial guardian, hurt him and die." And the wedding commenced.

"I DO!" Tom announced proudly and full of confidence. "I do." Harry said with a lovely blush on his cheeks. They were allowed to kiss and their magic wrapped around them before solidifying to create to silver bands on their left ring fingers. They ran from the rice and hopped in the carriage where Sin roared out to end the attack and Freta and Risena cantered off.

When they reached the Hollow, everyone was waiting for them and they danced and ate and chatted with family and friends. They told all reporters that there would be a press conference after the honey moon and they went to Paris for their honey moon.

**LEMON!!! SMUT!!! SEX!!!**

Tom carried Harry through the door to their hotel room and laid him on the king sized bed. Tom stood and removed his outer robes and shirt, leaving him in only his pants.

Harry was beautiful with his hair spread out behind him and his dress riding up to show the expanse of his thighs. Tom climbed onto the bed and removed Harry's boots. He trailed his hand up Harry's leg as he kiss each toe and made his way up the leg until he leaned up to kiss Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

Tom carefully pulled Harry into a sitting position and unzipped the dress and slid it from his shoulders. He kissed his way to Harry's collar bone and sucked on a rather sensitive spot till he was certain there would be a mark.

He continued his way down Harry's chest and nipped at one of his nipples before soothing it with his tongue. He kissed down to Harry's belly button and smirked when he drew a breathy moan from the younger boy. "Tooomm" Harry groaned as he got closer to the waist band of Harry's under wear. Just as he removed Harry's last piece of clothing Harry stopped him.

"I am naked and you have clothing on." Harry complained. Tom grinned and banished his own clothing. They groaned at the skin to skin contact. Tom growled and kissed Harry hungrily and Harry moaned into the kiss.

Tom ran one hand down Harry's side, grinning at the shiver this caused in the smaller body. His grin grew at the loud moan that came as he gently grasped Harry's cock in one hand. Harry was getting very excited and couldn't help to try and trust into the hand on his cock. "Please!" Harry begged though he did not even know what he wanted.

Tom gave him a feral grin and slid down Harry's body. Before Harry could even figure out Tom was about to do, he was wrapped in wet heat. Harry moaned and tried to thrust his hips into Tom's mouth but his hips were pinned. It didn't take him long to come and he quickly found himself seeing blinding flashes of light as his body jerked.

"Harry, are you ready?" Tom asked. Harry just nodded, having lost the ability to talk. Tom muttered a lubricating, cleansing and stretching charm that caused Harry to groan and arch at the strange sensations. "You are a virgin. I will be gentle." Tom gave Harry a quick kiss and used another lubrication spell to lube his own cock.

He positioned himself at Harry entrance and pulled him in to a deep kiss as he sheathed himself in one strong thrust. Harry broke the kiss and gave out a sob of pain. "Oww." He sobbed slightly but tried to relax.

"Shh, it will get better, trust me." Harry nodded and Tom kissed away his tears and stroked Harry's cock till he felt the muscles start to relax around him. Tom kissed Harry again and pulled out slightly before thrusting in again, this time at a slightly different angle.

"Ahhhh" Harry cried and arched into the thrust. "W-what w-w-as that!" he gasped. Tom smirked at him and rolled his hips to hit that spot once more. "That, my mate, is your prostate." As if to prove his point, he hit the spot once more. He grinned and built a rhythm and Harry started to thrust against Tom as well, trying to get him deeper.

"More! Faster, please Tom." Harry begged and pulled Tom into another kiss. Tom happily obliged and soon found himself nearing the edge. He started to stroke Harry in time to his thrusts. "Harry, come for me." That one line sent Harry spiraling over the edge and he found himself coming on their stomachs.

When Harry's channel started to spasm around his cock Tom came as well and collapsed, pulling out of the boneless boy. He cast a cleaning charm and pulled Harry onto his chest. "I love you Harry." Tom told the boy. Harry smiled sleepily at him. "Mm, Love you too." He murmured and was out like a light.

* * *

**Okay!! That was a long one!! I will have the next one up as soon as possible!**

**Review please!!!**


	7. babes and names

**A/N: Okay! Harry is married and this chapter will contain, Mpreg! Way OOCVoldie and random time skips!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Harry awoke with a weird boneless feeling. 'Hmm, I wonder if this is how a jellyfish feels?' he mused as he tried to sit up…TRIED being the key word. Pain throbbed through his arse causing him to lay back and groan. "Harry, are you alright?" he heard Tom's deep voice and smiled when he recalled what they did last night.

His grin grew when Tom came to sit next to him so he could see him easily. "Yeah love, just a little sore." Harry grinned but Tom looked worried. "Here, drink this; it will keep you from feeling the pain." Harry gladly gulped the potion and knew it was from Severus.

He took in the sight of his mate and smiled when he noticed his wet hair and the fact that he was clad in only a towel. Tom ran a figure threw Harry's still slightly curly hair. "You are beautiful, my love." Harry smiled and snuggled close. It sucked that they had to go back in only 4 days but at least he would enjoy it.

The pair repeated that night every day and, when the 4 days was over, they were both sated…for now.

**September 1****st**

Harry and Tom welcomed the students. The numbers were not as high as those when Albus was headmaster but at the press conference, Harry had explained what really happened and they got quite a bit of support.

Once the first years were sorted Tom stood to announce the teachers. "I am Tom Riddle, the new headmaster and I would like to say that you all for joining us. I am proud to introduce the new teachers as well."

"First is one that most of you know and love, Severus Snape, the potions master. Next we have DADA with Remus Black. After that we have Charms with Harry Riddle and Sirius Black. Care of magical creatures will be with a real magical creature. Her name is Risena and she is a unicorn. The heads of houses will be, Snape, slytherin, Harry, Ravenclaw, Sirius, Gryffindor and Remus, Hufflepuff."

The list went on and soon as everyone was introduced they dug into their feast.

**Two weeks later.**

Tom awoke as Harry launched out of bed. "Love, what's wrong?" Tom asked as he followed him to the bathroom. He found Harry throwing up into the toilet till there was nothing left. "Harry, how long has this been going on." Harry threw up once more before answering. "About 5 days…why?"

Tom grinned and scooped up his lovely mate. "I am taking you to the infirmary." Was all Tom said as he carried Harry to madam Pomfrey. "Ma'am, I think Harry is ill?" the woman stood and, even though it was only 5 in the morning, dutifully started to examine Harry.

"Well misters Riddle, I guess I should say congrats. Harry you are pregnant." Harry was shocked. He looked from Tom to the healer. "But I'm a boy!" He argued but put one hand over his stomach in protection. "Mr. Riddle, wizards can conceive if they are strong enough. You are both very powerful and therefore can procreate." The medi-witch explained.

"Harry, I have always wanted a family. Gosh I love you so much!" Tom hugged Harry and Harry couldn't help the little squeal of excitement. "Parents, oh my God, I am going to be a mum!" Harry hugged Tom back and smiled at the look of pure happiness on his face.

Harry was given a list of what to and not to eat and a copy was given to Dobby who would make all of Harry's food from now on. Tom walked Harry to his first class. "We will announce this at dinner." was all Tom said and left after giving Harry a kiss. When Harry entered the room, Sirius was grinning at him like a fool but wouldn't say anything when Harry asked.

The rest of Harry's classes were uneventful and by the time dinner came, Harry was starving! He took his customary seat between Remus and Tom and instantly called for Dobby to bring him pickles with cream cheese and mustard. Remus ordered a steak with hot fudge sauce and Harry asked for some of that as well.

By the time the students had filed in, Harry and Remus were combining the weird foods, much to Snape's dislike.

"Students, Sirius and I would like to make announcement." Tom started off. Sirius and Remus stood up and Tom pulled Harry from his food to stand by his side. "Sirius, would you like to go first?" Tom asked but Sirius just shook his head with a slight blush. "Okay then, I would like to tell all of you that Harry is pregnant with our first child!" Most of the people clapped though some looked rather displeased. Remus and Sirius hugged him and Sirius clapped Tom on the back.

"Well I guess our news is the same. Mooney is preggers as well!" Harry hugged Sirius and Tom returned the pat on the back. "Oh Remy, I am so happy for you! Oh gosh, does this mean we have the same due date!?" Harry squealed when Remus agreed and they family of four happily retired to bed after dinner was over.

Harry and Remus were commonly seen together. Weather they were racing each other to the bathrooms or looking at parenting books together. That weekend was a Hogsmead weekend and Harry was very excited. Remus, Sirius, Tom and Harry were going to buy some of the more important objects for the babies.

Remus and Harry gushed at all the cute things in the baby store. "Oh Tom, this is the crib!" Harry was standing next to a large black and red crib. Tom smiled and told the clerk that they would take it. Remus bought a black crib with silver fixings. When they finally finished with the furniture they had enough to pack any nursery.

They then shopped for baby books and some major naming lists for both Muggle and Wizard. Last they shopped for clothes. They bought everything in colors that would look good on boys or girls. That means no, Pink, Yellow or white. When they were done they had bought out most of the shops and just hoped that they had remembered everything.

**3 months and 2 weeks later…**

Tom made a very fatal mistake that day. It was breakfast time and Remus and Harry were munching on potatoes with salad dressing and ketchup on waffles when he made the fatal comment. Sirius's mistake was to agree.

"You both are eating quite a bit…I am glad that it is good for the babies but don't make yourselves sick." Yup that's what he said.

Harry turned scarlet and Remy's fluctuating emotions got to him as well because he started to cry. "Tom's right. You two don't want to make yourselves sick." Sirius said, as oblivious as ever.

"Are you two saying we are fat!? You are aren't you! Gosh you two are so insensitive! Come Remy, we can stay with Hermione for the night." Remus stood with Harry. Both men had one hand in the others and the other on their swelling stomachs.

Tom and Sirius stared at the retreating forms of their lovers. "My Lord I think we have royally screw up." Sirius said as though he had just witnessed a miracle. Tom was speechless. He did turn though when Sirius started laughing.

"Wow, I remember when this happened to Lily and James. In fact I think he said the same thing that you did. She stayed with me a Mooney for a week before finally going home and that was only after Jamie pretty much bought her an entire flower, chocolate and jeweler store."

Tom groaned and went to find Hermione. When Sirius and Tom knocked though, they were almost hexed by a very angry witch. "How dare you two upset them!? Thank god Draco had some sleeping potion on hand! I should hex you two into oblivion but it seems Severus and Lucius want that job. God how could you tell two pregnant people that they should eat less!? Now I want you two to stay away from them for a week. If you can both come up with the most amazing apologizes in the whole world then I will forgive you!"

She slammed the door in the door in their stunned faces.

"Well, how are we supposed to make the perfect apology?" Tom asked. Sirius sighed and put his Marauder brain to work.

"I have the perfect Idea."

**1 week later…**

One week without their mates was pure torture for the two Dom's. Tom was still wondering why he had said something so rude and Sirius was putting the finishing touches of their apology.

That afternoon, Sirius came to his office with a big bag of stuff. "Okay, I know how we are going to do this." He set the bag down and pulled the items out of it.

"Oh, no I am not…

**1 hour later…**

Hermione walked into her rooms with Draco. She had been called by Tom to bring Harry and Remus to the Great Hall for lunch. "Harry, come on, let's go eat." Draco and Hermione dragged to two boy's straight there and closed the doors behind them.

The four were shocked at what they saw.

The hall was filled with people and there were banners and streamers everywhere. All the banners said the same thing 'We're Sorry!!' They looked up to the head table to see Tom and Sirius in miniskirts and go-go boots with matching tank tops singing really embarrassing songs and disco dancing.

Harry and Remus dissolved into a fit of giggles and Hermione and Draco had to enlist the help of the twins to levitate the two over to Tom and Sirius.

When the y reached the table the two stopped dancing and were sporting rather impressive blushes under their gaudy make up. "Do you to forgive us?" Sirius asked carefully. Harry and Remus looked at each other for a second before grinning.

"Of course we do!" they said in unison.

Harry hugged Tom who quickly changed his clothes with magic and Sirius did the same. "I am sorry Love. I was just worried about your own health, not your weight which is absolutely to light and you need to eat much more then you do." Tom apologized and Harry nodded and kissed his mate.

Sirius said something close to it and got the same response. The four then ate quickly before heading to their separate classes.

**3 months later…**

Harry shot up in bed around two in the morning. "What's wrong love?" Tom was instantly awake. "I felt the baby kick!" he declared and grabbed Tom's hand. When Tom jerked away before placing his hand back, Harry knew he had felt the baby.

Suddenly their chamber doors flew off and Sirius and Remus ran in. "I felt my baby kick!" he exclaimed. They all sat and felt the babies move before they all fell asleep on the couches.

The next morning was the ultrasound. Harry went first and Remus, Sirius and Tom stayed by his side so they could see. The medi-witch showed them the baby before changing it to babies. "You are having twin boys!" Harry squealed in delight and Remus hugged him while Tom kissed his belly.

"Okay Mr. Lupin Black, on the table and lift your shirt." She showed them the image of their child. "Congrats, you are having a little girl." Sirius hugged his smiling mate and they all smiled and hugged.

That evening they all met to discuss baby names.

"I like Morgan or Serena but only Serena if she has grey eyes." Remus said after 3 hours of searching for a name. Sirius wasn't very good at this at all. Harry and Tom on the other hand were in a heated debate.

"I like Akira and Seth." Harry said once more. "And I think we should go with James and Shane!" Tom shot back for the umpteenth time. "I don't want James because that is my middle name and my father's! Enough James, I like Akira! As far as Seth or Shane goes, both a great."

"You know what!? After this kid, I will knock you up again and then we name that kid Akira!" Tom waited for Harry to argue with him again but was surprised when he just nodded. "That's a fine idea. Now all we need is middle names." Tom groaned.

Remus turned to Sirius. "Whichever name we don't use will be the middle name." they finished the naming process and went to bed, thus leaving the bickering couple alone.

Harry sighed, "Okay, Shane Lily Riddle and Seth Isis Riddle." Tom nodded because those really did sound nice and the couple went to bed happily.

Thing progressed slowly and without any major issues until Harry 7 and half month.

Harry had woken up with a craving for more weird food but did not want to wake Tom. He got up as carefully as his swollen belly would allow and headed for the kitchen. Dobby was all too happy to provide his master with food and Harry was able to leave quickly.

It was as he was taking the steps away from the kitchens that he was suddenly pushed from behind and fell down. He curled to protect his children but this caused him to strike his head on the flag stone. The last thing he saw was Dobby attacking Mcnair.

Dobby quickly went to Harry's mate. "Master's mate! Master needs masters mates help!" the little elf yelled at Tom who launched out of bed. Dobby took Tom to where Harry and Mcnair were. Tom quickly cast a binding curse on Mcnair and rushed to Harry's side. "Harry, Harry!" Tom cried.

Harry groaned and Tom could see the side of his face swelling up. It looked like he hit his jaw on the way down and the back of his head at the bottom. Tom levitated Mcnair and Harry to the hospital wing.

"Poppy, I need help! Harry was pushed down a flight of steps." The older women came out a sighed as she saw Harry. She confirmed that his jaw had a hairline fracture and that he was a little banged up but the babies were okay. Tom sighed in relief and sent Dobby to fetch Severus and Lucius and bring them to the infirmary.

Poppy healed Harry's jaw and Tom watched carefully as he waited for his most loyal servants to come to him. "Tom…" Harry said as he opened his eyes slowly. Tom leapt into sight and hugged Harry.

"Ugh, I feel like I fell down a flight of steps!" Harry groaned. Tom chuckled. "That's because you did love." Tom answered.

Before Harry could reply, the infirmary was filled with people. It seemed Dobby misunderstood Tom because he brought, Lucius, Severus, Draco, Hermione and Luna though Harry had a feeling Luna had known this would happen.

"My Lord, My Lady, what happened?" was asked in various forms from everyone. "Mcnair pushed him down the steps. I have him bound but I wanted you all present." Tom explained.

Sirius showed up suddenly with Remus. "And you didn't find it relevant to tell us?" Sirius asked in an annoyed tone. Remus looked worried and ran over to fuss on Harry before calming when he knew his cub was not hurt.

"I want to give him a blow to!" Sirius and Remus yelled at Tom who sighed. "You guys can go after me since I am his mate. Hermione and Draco can go after that and Lucius and Severus can go after that. Harry and Luna will also get a go and if he is not dead by then than we can all go again." Everyone agreed and Mcnair was drug forward while Tom moved Harry to his lap.

Mcnair was brought out and placed before his lords. Tom removed the binding charm because he knew Mcnair wasn't stupid enough to try anything with this many enraged wizards, and Hermione, in the room.

"Mcnair, is there a reason behind what you did?" Tom asked, wand pointed. "I did it because he changed you! We were supposed to rule the world and kill all Muggles! Now you are content to have power in wizarding England and children!" Mcnair exclaimed.

"Lucius, are there others who think like this?" Tom asked his second in command. "No, we all think that you are right. We agree that Muggle born should either be obliviated of their power or brought here as infants. As far as half bloods such as yourself, we have put laws to defend all witches and wizards that have been orphaned. As far as the creatures go, we have fixed the rights on the creatures so Grayback has no reason to start something either."

There are still a few Albus supporters but after the kids are born I would suggest that you hold a real press conference instead of those snippets you keep attending." Lucius smirked at his lord's groan and Harry giggled at Tom's plight.

They turned back to Mcnair. "Considering this, I sentence you to torture and if you do survive until we get bored, you will be sent to Azkaban." Tom raised his wand and looked at Harry. "What should I do to him first love?" Tom asked the slowly becoming hysterical, in a good way, boy.

"Um, oh the cutting curse! In the arm to start!" Tom cast the spells and severed two fingers on his left hand and slicing up his right. Remus stepped up with Sirius, both with wands raised.

"What do you want us to do Harry?" Sirius asked while grinning like mad. Remus looked positively evil with anger. "A blasting curse to each leg, I don't ever want him to walk." Harry laughed at the scream when the shattered the bones in his legs. The shines took a little more time but it was all in good fun.

Lucius stepped up and smiled at Harry. "My queen?" Harry smiled at him. "His collar bone. I heard that it really hurts when it is reset the Muggle way." Lucius smirked and broke the bone on both sides. For added fun he dug a dip in his sternum without breaking the skin. Mcnair was screaming at this because damn, that had to hurt!

Severus walked up holding a potion. "I won't bother asking what you want. I am going to give him this. It will make him feel like he is being burned from the inside out although he will not actually be injured." Harry smirked. "It seems you read my mind." He gave the potion and they listen to the screams till he passed out.

"Hey! I don't want him to sleep, he is not funny if he is asleep!" Harry complained. Tom chuckled and woke the man up who continued his scream as though he hadn't stopped. Hermione stepped up.

"If none of you are going to use it then I will!" She threw the Cruciatis at the man who, despite the injuries, writhed and screamed and begged them to stop. She ended the curse and Draco took his turn. He blasted his ribs, breaking three.

Luna danced forward. "Hmm, I am not really one for torture so I will give my turn to Sin." Sin walked into the room and looked at Harry. Harry patted the silky black fur and smiled at the large cat. "You can eat his arms and tear some of the flesh off his stomach but don't kill him, that's my job." Harry told the cat.

Sin did as instructed and when he was done, Harry stood. They all waited to see what their queen would do.

"Mcnair, you really should of thought about whose children I am carrying before you did such a stupid thing. Harry conjured a large bucket of salt. Mcnair started to tremble as he realized what Harry would do.

Harry poured the salt on him until it covered every wound. The screaming was horrendous and even Tom flinched as he thought about how that would burn. Harry then grinned and put his wand to Mcnair's eyes. "I want my face to be the last thing you see before you die!" He then placed a spell that would slowly burn through his eyes and into his brain. It would take him 3 hours to die.

They sent Mcnair to the dungeons and Harry was allowed to go back to his and Tom's rooms. Harry was put on mostly bed rest for a week.

**3 months later…**

"AHHHHHH" Harry screamed as pain tore through his body. Tom jumped from the chair next to him. They had been eating dinner when Harry screamed. Remus jumped up but then doubled over himself.

They had been warned that storms might cause them to go into labor and that if they were bear each other when it happened that they would probably go at the same time. Tom and Sirius along with a few other students helped to get the boys to the infirmary where Poppy had already set up for them.

Remus and Harry were put in the same room. Harry was trying to grit and bear it but there were still tears running down his face.

Sirius was holding Remus's hand and trying to calm the werewolf. "Well I guess out mother hens are quite alike!" he said…Yea give him brownie points for trying nut Remus turned to him and snarled.

"You ever touch me again and I will feed you your testicles!" Sirius paled at the thought and backed away. Poppy checked over the two and sighed. "Looks like Mr. Lupin-Black will pop first." She told him to start pushing while Sirius just watched. Soon a lovely baby girl was pulled free and with a loud wail was welcomed in to the world.

Harry on the other hand was screaming and crying that this hurt to freaking much. The only plus was that during the labor the developed the proper opening to birth the babied. Poppy checked Harry over but said he was only two centimeters dilated and was not ready. Tom kept giving him soothing words and Harry tried to calm as the pain just got worse.

"Tom I hate you! You ever get me knocked up and it will be the last day of your life!" Harry screeched. This woke Remus up and he was allowed to see his little girl. She had his hair but had Sirius's gray eyes but with amber flecks. "Serena Morgan Lupin-Black" Remus said before going to sleep again.

Harry screamed once more and Poppy came over to check. "Not yet child." She told him and walked away again.

**37 hours later…**

Harry had fallen asleep when he woke screaming again. Poppy rushed over and Tom jumped from his seat. "Well looks like we can finally get this show on the road!" Poppy declared. It was 5 in the morning and everyone just wanted it to end because he was in so much pain. They had tried to give him a pain potion but his body's magic was going nutso and it rejected it.

3 Hours later Tom and Harry were holding one beautiful baby boy each. "Names." Poppy asked.

Harry looked at the baby he was holding. The child had ruby eyes. "Seth Isis Riddle." Harry declared and turned to Tom who smiled at him. Tom looked at the baby he held, it had green eyes but they had flecks of deep blue in them. Both had black hair.

"Shane Lily Riddle."

* * *

**Woohoo!! Only a few more chapters left! **

**So who do you guys want the babies paired up with?**

**It can be male or female but I would prefer Male because I like writing that! **

**Take a vote and I will tell you guys who won!**

**Please Review…but you were already gonna do that, RIGHT?**


	8. Epiloug

**A/N: To the person who left an anonymous review under the name Bob:**

**I do not appreciate you leaving a rude remark because you only read my summary. I do not know what you found wrong with it and I don't particularly care! You are not to leave another comment on my story because if you do then I will disable that review function! **

**You are a coward for not giving me a reason behind your actions or a way to reply to such a comment.**

**If anyone can answer what he found wrong with my summary I would appreciate it if you would enlighten me!**

**This chapter will contain high levels of annoyance since our friend Bob has me very angry!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry was sitting with the twins. It had been two years since they had been born and he had not been teaching any classes so that he could be with them. Now Hermione and Draco were going to babysit so that they could get used to the idea of kids.

Those two had tied the knot and Hermione was pregnant with triplets so she was going to babysit Harry's twin's and Remus's little girl.

Remus was pregnant again and he felt it would be a little boy! Harry and Tom were working on kiddy number two but had yet to have success though Harry knew it would be soon…Luna said it would be!

Today he would teach Dueling. Sirius had proven that he could teach charms without any issues so Harry had given that to him.

Harry would start with the second years in their first class for dueling. Tom offered to help in demonstrations and would be with them.

Muggle borns were still in the school but we had taken to bringing them into our world at the age of 7 instead of the customary 11. Luna was teaching a primary school for these children along with Hermione and Neville. Draco helped but he was going to be a politician like his dad.

"Harry, are you and the twins ready?" Tom asked from the door.

"Yes love, Seth is in blue and Shane liked the black and red for today." The twins' personalities were very different. Shane had turned out to be a little rougher around the edges and liked to fight. His magic was like his personality. It was strong and course and made for attack instead of defense.

Seth on the other hand was quiet. He excelled at healing and defense but was oddly better at dueling than Shane. Harry felt that this was because Seth, while as strong if not stronger than Harry, had better control then Shane who liked to let his magic do as in pleased.

Seth's red eyes tended to scare people but he was sweet and kind. Shane was very protective and had few friends because either Seth's eyes or Shane's protectiveness scared them away. The twins' didn't mind though, they enjoyed the company of Serena and themselves more than anyone else.

"Come then Love, Hermione and Draco are here to pick them up." Harry nodded and stood.

"Harry, how are you! Aw, I hope my little ones will be cute like yours!" Harry smiled at his friends.

"Hermione, it's good to see you! Here are the twin's. I have to get to class, I am already late!" Harry kissed the twins' cheeks and Tom gave each a hug before they left for class.

"Okay, today Tom will be helping us with our dueling! Since we have the old rivalry class here, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, you will be paired against each other. Tom and I will demonstrate."

Harry and Tom took up dueling stances. "Now dearest, don't hold back." Harry taunted. Tom laughed, "Well, I legalized the unforgivable but you are not teaching those yet." Harry stuck his tongue out at Tom.

"We will start with something simple. Stupefy!" Harry through the spell and Tom leapt out of the way and countered with a body bind.

Harry struck out with a freezing charm and before Tom could defrost his arm, Harry disarmed him.

"Those were the spells that you will be learning in this year. The final curse you will ever learn in my class is Avada Kadavra. This is a curse that you will never use unless you are literally about to be killed! I will now have Tom demonstrate. I am immune to this curse and will be your test dummy."

Harry turned to Tom and held his arms out with his eyes closed. Tom sighed and lifted his wand. "Avada Kadavra." The curse hit Harry who fell over. "Ouch! Damn, are you really trying to kill me Tom, that freaking hurt!?" Harry stood and rubbed his chest.

Tom hugged Harry. "Sorry love, but you have to mean it for those curses to work." Harry grumbled but agreed.

"Anyway, you kiddies don't have to worry about that till the 7 th year. Now let's have you all practice the spells."

Harry and Tom helped any who needed it and were happy to see the kids doing very well.

"Alright, stop! It is time for your next class! I want a 1 foot essay on at least one of the spells used today. Those of you who take Research with Hermione will write a 2 foot essay. 1 foot for each spell and it will be a two spell essay. Extra credit for those who do more than that on the other spells."

The kids left and Harry gave each class the same homework depending on what spells they were taught. By the time Harry and Tom went to dinner, the over achieving students had their homework in and Harry was praising for a job well done.

Since many kids had trouble passing the practical parts of his class, Harry had taken to giving out essay's and extra credit to make sure every student passed.

The students loved Harry because he was a very easy teacher but harsh on those that did not take the class seriously. He would always explain about what would have happened if he had not taken this seriously…he would have died.

Dinner was a pleasant affair and Remus announced that he was having a little Boy that they were going to name James Orion Lupin-Black. Harry smiled at them and started to eat but he quickly felt ill.

He stood. "Tom I am going to the infirmary. I have a stomach ache." Tom agreed and Harry walked there.

"Madam Poppy, I require assistance." Harry joked as he sat on one of the beds in the room. "Right away dear." She checked him over and the wand threw sparks over his stomach.

"I thought so! Tom is going to be so happy!"

"Your right, I am."

Harry turned and saw Tom standing in the door.

"So what do we think it is and how far along are you?" Tom asked as he hugged his lovely mate.

"It's a girl. Your mate is 4 months along." Tom looked confused.

"But he is not showing? He also had no morning sickness." Harry answered.

"I am showing later because I have always been skinny but I have been eating more and thought the weight gain was because of this. Morning sickness doesn't always appear. This will be an easier pregnancy compared to the twins."

Tom was ecstatic. "Akira Hera Riddle."

**9 years later…**

"Seth where is your brother! You are going to be late for the ceremony!?" Harry was helping Seth get his books and wand ready. "I don't know mum, he is always disappearing. Oh, here he comes Mum."

Just as his son had said, Shane came tearing around the corner. "Shane! Where have you been!? Tom is waiting with your robes and wand in the study!" Shane, not wanting to piss his mum off anymore, rushed to the study.

20 minutes later the 11 year old twins were walking into the great hall. Harry stood at the front of the group of first years. Serena, Shane and Seth were all standing together.

Harry placed the sorting hat on the stool.

"This year we would like to announce that all students will be getting sorted again. When I came here in my first year the hat told me that slytherin would be good for me just as Gryffindor was good to me. I have decided that we shall add another house. This house will be for those that are part of each house but not meant for just one. This house will be known as the Bonded house since you are all bonded to more than on house."

As Harry finished his speech, Hogwarts herself provided the table and banner as well as new quarters. The banner was of twin rearing unicorns with their horns crossed.

Harry ticked off the names and, though many were sorted into their original houses the Bonded house was slowly filling up. Finally it was Serena's turn.

"Wow, you are very Gryffindor but also to calm to be such. It would make me consider Hufflepuff. Well then BONDED!" Serena smiled and kissed her father's and little brother's cheek before taking her seat.

Seth stepped up next. "Calm and calculating and ever so sneaky…very snake like and you got their gifts but your Mother's brash nature…BONDED!" Seth hugged his mother and father and little sister before taking a seat as well.

Shane stepped up. "Please put me in Bonded!" Shane begged quietly. The hat laughed.

"I have not heard that line since your mom. Well then, BONDED!" Shane whooped for joy and ran to his parents and sister.

Just as Harry went to put the hat back it whispered to him so no one else could here. "Serena and Shane make a lovely pair don't they, but what of your other boy? Akira and James are already destined but what of Seth?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know…what do you think of it?" I only know of _one_ that could bring that boy out of his shell." Harry sighed again.

He heard the stressing on the term ONE. "Who?" That hat laughed and replied with. "You only get this one hint: I would check your Ravenclaw Vault." Harry groaned and sent the hat back to the headmasters' office.

The next day was a weekend so Harry left the kids with Tom and went to the vault.

"Darknail, I have been given a riddle that will lead me to Seth's mate. I tried the mate potion but the name was blurred. I need to see Rowena's vault." Darknail smiled and led him to the carts and down to the vault in question.

Harry went in and looked around. "This is where Ventio's egg was found." Darknail motioned to a nest. Harry walked over to it and saw an inscription on the wall behind it.

_To the one who hatches the egg..._

_I am Rowena Ravenclaw and you are my heir. Ventio is very special even though you do not know it. Your children are as my children and my children are as your children._

_Think on this and figure this out. Think also on the name Ventio…you will figure it out._

Harry grinned. "I know now…I know now Rowena and he is safe with me." Harry pressed his palm to the writing and then pulled a book on the Ravenclaw family line.

"Darknail, is there a way to test to see if a creature is related to a human?" When Darknail nodded Harry smiled. "Then we have some work to do."

Harry called for Ventio when they reached the surface. "I know who you are I just need to confirm it." Ventio gave some of his blood and Harry tested it.

The paper turned black before showing his relatives.

_Ventio Ravenclaw_

_Parents: Rowena and Renaldo Ravenclaw_

_Mate: Seth Isis Riddle_

Harry smiled and stroked the birds feathers. "Now we just have to lift the curse. Sadly only Seth can do that and I cannot tell him who you are by the rules. Oh, I will get him to do it accidently!"

Ventio trilled in answer and nuzzled Harry's cheek.

**1 year later…**

Seth was practicing the spell that his mum had taught him a year ago. The angrier he got at not being able to do it the easier it started to become to do the spell. Just as he flicked his wrist though, his friend and familiar Ventio, flew in front of the jet of magic.

Seth didn't wait to see what happened. He screamed and ran for his mum and dad.

"Mum! I hit Ventio with that spell!" 12 year old Seth cried to his mother.

Instead of being angry though, Harry smiled at his son. "But that is what you were supposed to do. Come on lets go find Ventio."

Harry carried his sobbing son out to the field where he had been practicing. Sting on the ground was a man instead of a dead phoenix. The man turned to them. He looked to be about 19 to 21.

"Seth! Oh, I was worried when you ran away!" The man ran up and pulled the still crying Seth out of Harry's arms.

The man had purple eyes and black tipped silver hair. "Ventio, you should probably explain everything to him. I will be inside but you are not to touch him for 5 more years or face Tom's and mine wrath." Ventio nodded and sat back down with the boy on his lap.

Harry met Tom inside and they watched their son and his mate.

"Are you really Ventio?" Seth asked shyly. The man was holding him on his lap and was stroking his hair gently.

"Yes child I am. That spell you cast was to break the curse that was put on me many years ago. The curse trapped me in my animagus form and then trapped me in an egg till the parent of my mate claimed the egg. I was freed by your mum and you are my mate."

Seth processed this and smiled at Ventio. "I always thought I didn't have a mate. When we did the potion to find out, Shane was paired with Serena and Akira paired with James but the name in mine was murky so I just thought that I didn't have one."

Ventio smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "No love, you are MINE!"

**7 years later…**

"Mum! Tell Seth to stop panicking!" Akira, 16, yelled as she helped her brother get ready for his wedding.

"Seth, it is okay. I was nervous when I married your father and Remus was worse still when he married uncle Siri. Since we are still together then that means it all works out and there is no need to panic."

"Think of Hermione and Draco. When the triplets were born, how many times did she or he stay with us because they had gotten kicked out or left and yet they are still together?"

Seth sighed, his mum was right.

"Seth, love it's time." His father walked in and held his arm out to his son. Seth looked just like his mother accept for the ruby eyes. Seth was wearing his mums' gown and stepped out with his father.

**1 year later…**

Shane was getting married finally and Seth was pregnant with his and Ventio's first child. Serena was lovely and, although Sirius kept threatening Shane through the whole ordeal Sirius was very pleased with his daughter's choice.

**2 years later…**

Akira was getting married to James who was positively ecstatic and hyper as hell. Remus kept yelling at Sirius who was giving the poor boy sugar to "Calm his nerves" as he put it.

Serena was pregnant with her first and Seth was carrying child 2, 3 and 4. His daughter was named Rowena.

**52 years later…**

A very old Tom and Harry lay in bed together. Neither had called any friends or family because they wanted to be alone to pass on.

Sirius and Remus had gone 4 years earlier. Sirius had died and Remus followed two days later.

All of their children had grown up and moved on so they did not wish to bother them. Tom smiled at Harry.

"We have been together so long and I still love you." Harry kissed his cheek.

"And I you." Their bonding bracelets glowed once and disappeared.

**2 months later…**

An older man stood with another man who was holding a young girl in his arms.

"Grandpa, whose this?" the little girl asked. The older man smiled.

"Lily, this is your great grandparents grave, Tom and Harry Riddle." Seth said he took the little girl from his son and placed her on the grave.

Lily placed her palm on the head stone and started to read.

"_Here Lies Tom and Harry Riddle, former dark lord and savior of wizarding world."_

"_These two were great parents and family to all around and wonderful teachers to the students of Hogwarts."_

"_We are sad to see this couple go."_

"_They truly were,_

_**The Bonded Pair.**__"_

* * *

**So that is the end! I have finally finished this story! I hope you all enjoyed it and will Review to let me know!**

**I hope you guys will also read my other Harry Potter stories. Those include:**

**Little Wolf: a Remus x Harry werewolf fic**

**Sylph: Sirius x Harry creature fic**

**And soon to be released:**

**Nymph Mate: a Sirius and Harry Fairy fic.**

**I enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Thank you to those who have Reviewed as I enjoyed reading your comments very much! I know this story was kind of short but I didn't want to drag it on forever.**

**Thank you and Good night!!!!**


End file.
